Like Snow In Arizona
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: This is a new Jemma story. It is senior year, and everyone is graduating together. What will make this year special? There is no Peter Stone, and Sean didn't come back in season 6. This let Spinner and Jay back in, and everyone is graduating together. Spinner, Jay, Emma, Manny, Paige, Alex, Hazel, Jimmy, Toby, Liberty, JT, Marco, and Damien.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) Welcome to 'Like Snow In Arizona." This is a Jemma story. It doesn't start off too slow! I hope you like it! **

"Good morning Students, welcome back to another year at Degrassi Community School," Ms. Hatzilakos said into the microphone on stage.

Manny leaned over to Emma, "I can't believe this is the first day of our senior year."

Emma glanced over at Spinner and Jay, who stood near the entrance, "I still can't believe they made it back in here, let alone are going to graduate with us."

Manny gave Emma a look, "Come on Em. Are you still upset about that party this summer?"

Emma looked at Manny as if she were shocked, "Manny, Spinner got me drunk then sent me to Jay's bedroom, where Spinner knew he was sleeping."

Manny continued to give her a look, "Listen, it's not a big deal. Jay didn't try anything so it's fine. He just kicked you out of his room. Can we be civil with them ever? Spin and I are friends."

Emma shook her head, "Not a chance in hell Manny. Sorry."

Manny scoffed and turned her attention back to the stage. Ms. Kwan got up, and began to list off her home room class, "Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks, Marco Delrossi, Damian Hayes, Jayson Hogart, Toby Isaacs, Gavin Mason, Paige Michaelchuck, Emma Nelson, Alex Nunez, Manuela Santos, Heather Sinclair, Liberty VanZandt, and James Tiberius Yorke."

They all stood and went to class, "This is going to suck." Emma whispered quietly into Manny's ear. Manny was far too preoccupied with the new boy. Damien Hayes.

Emma, and Manny walked into class last. There were two available seats left in the class. One next to Heather Sinclair, and the other next to Jayson Hogart. Manny reacted fast and dashed towards Heather. Emma groaned and took her spot in the back next to Jay.

"Well, well Emma Nelson. What do I owe the pleasure?" Jay smirk and turned towards Emma slightly. She rolled her eyes and didn't speak to him.

"Oh come on Nelson, I'm not as bad as you think," Jay said with the same infamous smirk he always carried.

"Jay shut up. I am not about to deal with you for the rest of the year. I do not want to talk to you," Emma said in a rather harsh tone.

Jay scoffed, "Whatever Nelson. You're looking awful good now that you've developed. I'm not giving up just yet. Besides you did try to come in my bed a few weeks ago."

Emma turned sharp towards Jay and pointed a finger near his face, "That was not my fault. Don't you ever talk about that again. That was Spinner's doing."

Jay chuckled and smirked, "Whatever you say Greenpeace."

Emma scoffed, and groaned and turned back to Ms. Kwan who was discussing fire drills, and other unimportant issues at hand. Emma was so angry with Manny. She should have offered to sit with Jay, after all she wasn't the one who got in his bed a few weeks ago. Plus, he didn't give her a social disease 2 years ago.

Jay smirked at Emma. She looked so hot when she as mad, or at anytime really. Maybe it was time for round two, I mean he was clean now. He had been for years, and it would be fun. She would be his challenge.

"Hey Nelson, what are you and Slutos doing on Friday night?" Jay leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk so he was closer to her.

She looked at him in annoyance, "Can you not call her that? And why do you even care?"

Jay shrugged, "Maybe someday she'll change her ways. Because I'm having a party. You guys should come."

Emma looked and him with a mixture of annoyance, and confusion, "No chance in hell."

Jay chuckled and smirked once again, "If you come in my room this time I'll let you stay."

The bell rang, and Ms. Kwan passed Emma her schedule, "Go to hell." She uttered to Jay quietly. He smirked once more, and left the room behind her.

Manny met with Emma at the door, "What's up your ass?" She asked with a tone.

Jay passed them in the hall, while listening in, "Me someday soon." Emma nearly screamed. She was so mad that she ripped her schedule in two. Manny laughed jut a little, and Emma motioned down the hall in an anger way.

Manny patted Emma's shoulder, and dragged her down the hallway to their next class. Calculus, with Armstrong.

Emma walked slower behind Manny, and took the textbook without a word to Armstrong when she walked in. She sat down in the back off the class, she was good at math so there was no need to sit up front and really pay attention. Manny sat in front of her, and ignored her in her irritated state.

Emma sat there with an angry look, and picked at her fingernails. She didn't notice Jay walk in until he sat down right beside her once again. She glared at him, more angry than before. He smirked and winked at her in return.

She turned her attention to say something to Manny, but she was too interested in Damien beside her. She scoffed, and sat back in her chair with crossed arms. Armstrong got right to the material, and Emma glanced at Jay, who actually looked like he was paying attention.

"What are you even doing in this class? It's advanced math," Emma muttered at Jay. He was a burn out, dumb ass.

"Had it ever occurred to you that I may not be stupid?" Jay scoffed back, he had always hated that, because he didn't come off as smart then people automatically assumed he was dumb.

"Jeez, sorry," Emma said and turned back to the task at hand. She took out her new notebook, as all the others did as well. She decided to go about her own business, no more talking to Jay.

He kept glancing at Emma as she worked. He sighed, maybe being an asshole wasn't the way to go about this. Maybe he actually had to be real with her.

He tore off the corner of his page, and wrote to Emma: lunch w/ me?

He tossed it at her desk, and it landed right in the middle. She unfolded it, and read it with a chuckle. He replied: why?

He handed it back to Jay, he answered back: cuz it's be fun. plz?

He tossed it at her again. She read it over a few times before answering. He watched her out of the corner of his eye until she wrote something down. He picked it off his desk and read it: fine. meet me outside at lunch.

He smiled in victory. He knew that if he really wanted to be around her then he was going to have to be real with her. It was bound to happen if they were to be friends anyways. His tough appearance at school was important, but that wasn't really him.

xxx

Emma shoved her stuff in her locker, and Manny turned to her, "Caf for lunch Em?"

Emma groaned, no she had to go eat with Jay, "No I have stuff to do. I'll see you in Perino's class last period. Want to go to the Dot after school?"

Manny smiled and nodded before taking off towards the cafeteria. Emma lugged herself outside, and spotted Jay sitting on a picnic table smoking. She sighed, and walked his direction.

He smirked at her and jumped down, "Emma Nelson, joining me for lunch. Never thought I'd see the day."

She chuckled for a moment, "So why invite me to lunch?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Sean's long gone, so is Towerz, and as for Alex she's with Paige now. Who else am I going to ask to lunch?"

She answered in an honest tone, "Not me."

He chuckled, "Good one Nelson. I don't know, you're not bad. I mean hey we were sort of friends for a while."

Emma glared at him, "I'm not sure friends is the word for it."

He chuckled again, "Yeah okay, your right. Can we just move on, please?"

Emma looked up in fake shock, "Did Jay Hogart just say please?"

He did an obvious fake laugh, "So funny Nelson. I'm serious."

She looked up at him for a moment, "Fine, the past is gone. Don't you try and repeat it. Not going to happen, ever."

"Fine, friends?" Jay stuck out his hand for her to shake. Hesitating a little bit she shook his hand. Then she walked around him, and sat down at the picnic table. He joined her, sitting across from her.

"So, friend, are you going to come to my party on Friday?" Jay asked with a smirk. Emma shrugged, and started eating half her sandwich. Jay reached over and grabbed the other half.

"Maybe, but I'll have to ask Manny. I'm not going to show up alone," Emma said with a shrug. Jay nodded, and ate her sandwich. He was trying his best not to be an asshole to her. He just needed to convince her he wast really the way he appeared to be.

xxx

"Hey Manny, you ready to head to the Dot?" Emma said walking up to their lockers. She shoved her stuff inside, thankfully there was no homework.

"Yeah, sure Em. Hey so some people were saying you and Jay had lunch today? Is that true?" Manny asked walking out the doors.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, he asked me to have lunch. I finally gave in because he kept asking. It wasn't bad, he just wants to put the past behind us."

Manny nodded, "Okay, but nothing more right? You can't go there again."

Emma nodded in agreement and entered the Dot, "Yeah I know. We're barely even going to be friends. Oh, and he is having a party on Friday, do you want to go?"

"Em, I have relatives coming on Friday. I'm sorry, but you should go. It'd be fun," Manny said sitting down in a booth.

Emma shrugged, "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walked up to Jay's door on Friday night. She had on her tight jeans, and a small tank top. She didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open. There were all kinds of people everywhere. There didn't know a lot of them. She spotted some coolers on the counter. She took one and leaned against the counter.

Jay spotted Emma against the counter and walked in her direction, "Emma, you came."

She nodded, "Yeah, I actually don't know anybody though. It's kind of weird."

Jay stood up as if he had an idea, "One second. I'll go get someone you know."

Jay disappeared through the crowd for a moment. Emma finished off her first cooler, and grabbed a second one. Jay reappeared dragging none other than Sean Cameron along. "Sean, when did you get back?"

"Emma Nelson!" Sean came in for a hug, and Emma reciprocated. She smiled, it was nice to see Sean.

"I just got back today. I start at Degrassi on Monday," He said with a big smile. Jay smiled, this would help Jay convince Emma he wasn't so bad. Jay checked his phone, and saw a message from Alex.

"Dude, Amy's here. She's looking for you. You might want to go see what's up," Jay suggested. Sean nodded, and said he'd talk some more with Emma later.

Jay leaned up against the counter next to Emma, "Thanks Jay. It was nice to see him again."

Jay shrugged, "Not my doing. He showed up on my door step this afternoon."

Emma smiled, "This is nice to be able to relax and have some fun."

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, you should really try it more often. People seem to think your lame."

Emma laughed at Jay, "Yeah well they can think what they want. I'm not concerned."

Jay looked at her from the side, "Really? Somehow I don't believe that."

Emma looked at Jay, "Is that a bet? Twenty bucks says I can prove to you that I don't care what people think."

Jay smirked, this could make his plan even easier, "Okay, how about this. You kiss me, and I'll tell you my honest opinion. If it affects you at all, then I win."

She shrugged, "Okay, but this means absolutely nothing." He smirked with a gleam in his eyes, and nodded. Of course this meant nothing to either of them. They had a moment years ago, but it was nothing. It hadn't last more than five minutes. Had it?

Emma saw Jay close in, and she melt into his touch. She pressed her lips firmly to his. Letting it linger for more than a few seconds, then she pulled back. He stood in front of her with a smirk. He chuckled, "That was terrible."

Emma's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, he did not just say that. She smacked his arm hard. He chuckled again, "I win. It wasn't that bad, I just knew you'd react."

She smacked him again, "Jay, you're an ass."

He shrugged and check laughing, "Whatever Nelson. You owe me twenty bucks."

She laughed with him this time, "Fine, you win." She fished out twenty bucks from her pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed it in victory.

She grabbed another cooler, she was starting to feel good. He chuckled, "How wasted do you plan on getting tonight?"

She turned to him with a smirk, "Totally smashed. By the time I get home my parents will be fast asleep. They won't even know."

"Need someone to get smashed with?" Jay offered. He drank often but it wasn't as often that he was totally smashed. She nodded, and held up her cooler to his beer. They clacked glasses, and he smirked.

"Come on, grab some coolers," Jay motioned for her to follow him.. She gabbed 4 more coolers and followed him.

He had a full case of beer in his hand, and he took her out to the fire escape of his apartment. They sat down on the ledge. "Wow, this is amazing," Emma said sitting down with him.

He nodded, taking another swig of beer, "Yep. I love it out here."

She smiled at him, and finished another cooler. Before they knew it they were both smashed. She laughed for no apparent reason, and took Jay's hat putting it on her head backwards.

He laughed at her, "Emma Nelson, you look like me with blonde hair, and boobs."

She laughed loudly, "I'm way prettier than you."

He nodded, "You really are. You're actually so pretty, like gorgeous."

She smiled a toothy grin, "Awe Jayson. You are actually such a nice guy. Why do you act like such an asshole?"

The conversation turned to a drunken honesty, "I have a reputation to keep. I like being who I am at school, but sometimes I show the real me. Like with you, I realized we can never be anything if I treat you like shit."

"Jay do you think there is something there? Like between us, because I've always wondered," Emma said in a quieter voice. She had never really admitted it, but she knew even in her drunken state it was true.

He nodded and looked at the beer in his hand, "Yeah Nelson, I do. I mean even in the ravine it was different with you."

She nodded and set her head on his shoulder, "I think so too. What is going to happen when I see you on Monday now?"

He made a small scoff, "That's up to you Em."

She sighed, and yawned, "I guess I should be getting home. Sunrise is coming. I can't believe we've been here all night."

Jay helped her up, and his eyes met hers. He cupped her cheek with his callused hand, and he kissed her. Not like before, that was an awkward moment. This was something else completely. He finally pulled back, both of them breathless.

"I should go," Emma stated awkwardly and climbed back into his room. He came in behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Stay here with me. Tell your parents that you stayed at Manny's. Everyone else is gone anyways," Hay suggested. She nodded and curled up on his bed. He took off his shirt and switched into sweatpants.

He crawled in bed next to her. She had already closed her eyes, and looked so peaceful. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers. Nothing more than that, but he didn't let go all night.

Emma stirred awake in the morning, and was caught off guard. Where was she? Why was she in Jay's bed? She noticed that she was holding Jay's hand. The previous nights events came flooding back in a hazy way. She became worried, what had they said to each other?

Jay noticed Emma waking up. He stirred and sat up next to her, "Morning, or maybe afternoon."

She offered up a weak smile, even with his good mood. She stood up and threw her hair up in a bun. She stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of almost everything, "I'm going to go. I'll see you around."

Emma walked awkwardly out of the room. She had an awful headache, and was startled by Sean, "Jay? Finally up eh? Why didn't you tell me Emma had gotten so hot?"

Emma stood awkwardly when Sean turned around, "Emma?" She scratched her head awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked half in shock, and half in embarrassment.

"I got really drunk and stayed with Jay. I'm just going to go, bye Sean." She left awkwardly and walked home. She came in the front door.

"Hey Em, did you end up at Manny's?" Spike obliviously presumed. Emma nodded and went straight to her room. She needed a shower. She did here best thinking when she was in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped out of her shower, and dressed in some sweatpants and a tank top. She heard Spike open the door at the top of the stairs, "Em, Sean is here to see you."

Emma cringed, "Okay." She walked up the stairs slowly and tried to smile when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sean, do you want to go outside and talk?" Emma asked trying her best not to be awkward. Sean Cameron never made her feel awkward until this morning when she walked out of Jay's room and he caught her.

"Yeah, that's probably good. It was good to see you Ms. Nelson," Sean smiled in the direction of Spike before following Emma out onto the porch.

She sat down on the steps and looked down, "Listen, I know this morning was kind of weird, but-"

Sean cut her off, "Why didn't you just tell me last night Emma?"

Emma looked over at him in confusion, "Tell you what exactly?"

Sean sighed and looked at the ground in front of them, "That you are with Jay. It's not a big deal, it's just surprising."

Emma nearly fell over when Sean spoke, "Jay, and I together? What are you talking about?"

Sean still wouldn't look at Emma, "Em, Jay told me. You don't have to pretend anymore. I even saw you guys kiss last night."

Emma laughed, "First of all, that was a bet." She turned serious, "Second of all, what did Jay say exactly?"

Sean finally turned his face to look at her, "He told me that you guys just got together. You're dating, which is great because he seems to really like you."

Emma stood up, "Sean, Jay and I are not together. We're friends. That's it, on Monday he wanted to put the past behind him, so I said okay. We've just been talking at school sometimes, and we went to the Dot after school on Wednesday. Just friends."

Sean stood up, "What? He told me to back off, because you guys were together. What the hell?"

Emma threw her arms up in anger, "What the hell Jay? Where is he?"

Sean shrugged, "The Dot, I think. I wasn't paying too much attention to him."

Emma pointed at Sean, "Great, I'm going to go sort this out. I'll call you."

Sean nodded, and watched as Emma took off walking to the Dot. She walked at a fast pace, her mind whirling. Did Jay think after last night they were together? Did he want to be with her? Why did he tell Sean to back off? Did Sean want to be with her too?

She spotted Jay sitting at the counter talking to Spinner. She busted into the Dot, and walked up behind him. Spinner raised his eye brows and walked away. She smacked Jay's arm, "What the hell Jay?"

He turned around in confusion, "What was that for?"

She yanked him out of the Dot, and into the park near by, "Jay why did you tell Sean we were together?"

He scoffed, and threw his arms up, "Maybe after last night I didn't want him confessing his love for you!"

Emma spoke quieter this time, "Why Jay? Why didn't you want that? Just be honest."

"Em, I know we're hardly friends, but I really like you. After last night I thought maybe I had a shot so I didn't want Cameron to take it away," Jay looked at the ground as if he was a little kid caught in a lie.

Emma sighed, "Jay, last night I barely know what I said. I'm not so sure it's the truth."

Jay looked up at her like she had ripped his heart out, "Emma, please tell me it was. You were drunk so there is a damn good chance it was the truth."

Emma looked at him with sympathy, "I don't know Jay. Yeah, you've been a good friend lately, but last time you hurt me really bad."

Jay turned slightly angry again, "Emma, last time I was 16 and I was a burn out. I'm not that guy anymore."

Emma got angry as he did, "Jay, I can't tell if you're being real with me or not most of the time. That's my problem, I don't want to get hurt with your lies."

Jay stepped closer to Emma but she didn't respond, "Emma what do I have to do to make you believe me? I really like you Em."

She sighed, "If you really did, and you had faith in me, in us. Then you wouldn't have lied to Sean. You should have given me the choice. If you really thought we had something then you would have known I would choose you."

Jay scoffed, "Emma come on. He's Sean Cameron, you two have more history than Fleetwood Mac. I know there is something there, but I also know how much you have loved Sean."

Emma looked at Jay, "Loved, Jay. As in past tense, you can't take my options away from me like that. I just can't do this."

She sucked in a sob, and turned away from Jay. He started to walk away but then it turned into a run. Jay stood there helpless. He really did like her, he didn't want her to be upset. He also didn't expect Sean to tell her what he had said.

Emma ran all the way home in tears. She busted in the front door, and there was no one home. She closed the door, and sank down to the floor in sobs. Jay was right, there was something there but he ruined it. He can't just take away her options, and lie like that. It killed her that he did that. She actually believed he was a good guy for a few seconds.

xxx

One Monday morning Emma got up late, and didn't put any effort into herself. She wore a bun on top of her head, leggings and a baggy sweater. She had no makeup on, and was exhausted.

Manny grimaced when she came up to her, "What happened to you this weekend?"

Emma gave an ungrateful look, "My lack of sleep has resulted in my look today. I don't even want to talk about it."

Manny nodded, "Okay then. Oh look there's Jay, you two really did put the past behind you? Here he comes, I'll see you in class."

Emma tried to stop Manny from leaving her but it was too late, "Hey Em, can we talk?"

She sighed and turned to him, "No Jay, I really don't want to talk to you."

Emma started walking to home room. She hated that he was going to the same place. He ran up next to her, "Then just listen. I'm really sorry about what I said, and what I did. You were right it wasn't fair at all."

Emma sat down a her desk and Jay joined her, "That's great Jay but sorry can't always fix things. You lied to me, and it hurt."

Jay sighed, "Emma please, I honestly really like you. Will you please just give me a chance?"

Emma looked at him, "Jay, you've hurt me more than once. I can't just overlook that."

Jay sighed, "I will make you give me a chance. Whatever it takes."

xxx

Emma sat at home on Monday night doing homework whe babysitting Jack. It was a common occurance. She sighed and watched him play in the living room then turned back to her calculus homework.

The door bell rang. Emma got up to get it, not really expecting anyone. She opened the door and saw Jay, he was holding a rose.

He smirked and held it out to her, "Emma Nelson, will you please give me a chance?"

She smiled and took it with just a gleam of hope in her eyes. Jack came running over, "Hat! Hat!"

Jay knelt down and handed Jack his hat. Jack put it on his head and looked up to his big sister, "Look Emmy, a hat."

She smiled at Jack then at Jay, "He loves hats."

Jay smirked, "He's got the right idea."

Emma chuckled, "Jack give Jay back his hat."

Jack pouted and shook his head. Jay smiled at him, "Let him keep it for now. You can give it back to me some other time."

Jack smiled, and ran away. Emma way bed him run back to his cars, "Thanks Jay. Listen about us, I just need a while to think about it. I just need to be sure."

Jay nodded, and fixed his hat head, "Emma I honestly really like you. I don't know how else to put it. I'm only asking for a chance."

Emma smiled down at the flower, "I know."

Jay nodded, and turned to leave. As he was about to Emma spoke up, "Maybe I just need some help with calculus to help me make up my mind."

They both smiled knowing she had already made up her mind. Jay went along anyways, "I think I could be of some use."

She smiled and let him into the house. Jack ran over to him, "Do you have more hats?"

Jay smirked, "Not here. I can get you one though."

Emma sat down at the table and watched Jay with Jack. Jack hugged Jay, and then went back to his toys. Jay sat down at the table with Emma.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He helped her with whatever she didn't understand. Emma looked at Jack and decided it was time for bed, "I'll be right back. I just have to get him in bed. You can make yourself at home."

Emma picked up Jack and brought him upstairs. She got him dressed for bed and read him a story. He crashed, and she went back down stairs to Jay. He sat on the couch looking at one of Jack's cars. It was orange, and it was Jack's favorite.

"That's his favorite," she smiled and joined Jay on the couch.

He smirked, "He's a cute kid."

Emma nodded and tossed Jay's hat at him, "That's yours."

Jay put the hat back where it belonged with a smile, "You want to finish calculus?"

Emma shook her head and turned sideways so she was facing Jay with her arm on the back on the couch. "I think I'm good."

Jay nodded, and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. She bit her lip just a little, and smiled. Jay leaned in as Emma did too. She smiled a little before pressing her lips to his. It was sweet, and gentle. He pulled away before it went any further.

She smiled at him, as did he, "So Em, does this mean I get a chance?"

Emma nodded with a grin, "I think so. It still hurts that you lied to me, but I know that you really like me so I will let it go this time."

Jay looked at her with complete honesty, "I know I hurt you, but I promise I won't do it again. I really like you Em, and I hope that you like me too."

She nodded, "I do, I just don't want to get hurt again." She almost let out a small sob, but a tear did escape. He wrapped an arm around her, and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Jay kissed her head softly. He had never regretted something more than he regretted what he did to Emma right now. He hated himself for putting her in pain like that, "You have no idea how sorry I am." He whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud.

She snuggled in just a little closer, and sighed. She heard what he said. She smiled just a little, realizing how much he really did care.

"When did you figure out that it was never just friends between us," Emma asked in a quiet voice.

Jay smiled and spoke honestly, "I think it was Wednesday when we went for coffee. You got a coffee, and downed the whole thing. It was cute, you kept saying how coffee made you chatty. Then you would talk about whatever you wanted then stop thinking you were annoying me. I like listening to you go on about whatever you want. You just seem like yourself."

She giggled, "Coffee is my best friend, and my worst enemy at the same time. I was really myself that afternoon, but I think it was less about the coffee and more about it being with you."

Jay smirked, "I just knew then. It was like it smacked me in the face. I swear I spent more time listening to what you were saying then looking at you like I've always done with girls."

Emma looked up with fake insult, "Did you just call me ugly?"

He chuckled, "Far from it. You really are gorgeous Em."

She smiled, and looked him in the eyes, "I know you told me on Friday night."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I thought you didn't remember much from that night."

She smiled trying to look innocent, "It's kind hard to forget that part. I don't want to either. You seemed so real and honest."

Jay traced her jaw line with his thumb, "I was being honest. There is no other way to be with you."

She got chills at his touch, "I'm glad you realize that now."

He smiled for real this time, not some sexy smirk but a real smile. He nodded as he leaned in. She pressed her lips to his gently. She felt the kiss all the way in her toes. She was truely happy right now.

He pulled away, and smirked at her, "Emma Nelson, kissing before the first date. I never would have thought. Then again I never would have thought I would be here with you, and I'm perfectly happy with that."

She giggled, "Jayson Hogart, and Emma Nelson. Who would have ever thought."

He almost cringed, "Please stop with Jayson. It's not me, Jayson is someone else."

She laughed, "Well maybe I like Jayson more than I like Jay."

He smirked at her, "Well Jay is going home. Jayson might be able to come over though, but personally I don't think Jay would be too pleased if he knew you were cheating."

She looked at him while closing the gap slowly, "That's okay because I like Jay better. Even if he wants to go home."

He shook his head, "Jay doesn't want to go home, but he should so you can sleep, and so Simpson doesn't find me in your living room like this."

She closed the gap between their mouthes, and kissed him one last time. He pulled away when they both reached breathlessness. He kissed her forehead then stood up. She followed him to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I'll come pick you up." She smiled, and hugged him tight. It wasn't a friendly hug like she had always done with Toby, or JT. It meant so much more to her. He meant so much more to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked up the stairs looking nice the next morning. She had slept like a baby and it showed. She had on a tight pair of ripped jeans and a button up camo coloured top that showed how tiny she was. He hair fell down her back in loose curls, and she on her favorite pair of converse to top it off.

She poured herself a coffee, and scooted out the front door. She saw Jay standing in the driveway next to his car. She smiled, and walked towards him.

"Well, well Emma Nelson, who are we trying to impress today?" Jay said with a smirk, eyeing her carefully.

She felt her cheeks get hot and smiled gave a small smile, "Um, this guy. He's kind of a bad boy, and his name is Sean Cameron." She swerved around the car, and I got it before Jay got her.

He got in his own side, and glared at her, "Emma, that's not a very funny joke."

She smirked, "I know you think it isn't but I beg to differ."

He smirked at her, "So this Sean Cameron guy, what's he going to think of you and I going on a date? Say, tonight? I'll pick you up at 6."

She bit her lip with a smile, "I think that Sean can find himself someone who isn't me. And I would love too, so I guess we're on for tonight."

Jay placed his hand on her leg, "So since we haven't even gone on a date yet, does that mean I can't hold you hand in the hallways?"

Emma's cheeks turned a crimson red colour. She smirked, "Jay Hogart wants to hold my hand in school. Hmph, I never thought I'd see the day."

Jay observed Emma's happiness, "You're in a good mood today."

She nodded, "I'm just happy, that's all." He smiled, knowing that they were the reason why. He was so grateful she gave him a chance. He knew that their friendship would only take them so far.

She leaned over her seat a little, and closed in on his lips. She pressed gently, but with a force. He responded happily before pulling away.

He smiled, "I couldn't think of a much better way to start my day."

She held up her travel mug, "Coffee just might be better."

He looked at her, "I bet I can make you change your mind."

She shook her head, "Our last bet didn't get me far. I know you can so it's a lost cause."

He smirked, and started the car. He drove off towards Degrassi. He took her hand as he drove. They sat in a comfortable silence, it was nice. Jay got to thinking what they were going to do tonight. Maybe dinner, then a movie? No that was too common, and weird. He thought some more, but couldn't come up with much. He broke the silence, "Hey Em?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

He hesitated then spoke, "What did you want to do tonight?" Emma shrugged, "I don't care, but if you have no ideas then I think my parents are taking Jack out tonight so we can stay in. Movie night, or something like that."

Now he looked like an idiot, "Really, you're sure? I feel dumb having no good ideas."

She giggled, "Whatever, I just want to spend time with you. It's up to you, but let me know before you pick me up so I can dress myself appropriately."

He smirked, and pulled into a spot, "You ready for all those eyes on us?" She nodded, and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. He followed her and grabbed her hand as they walked into Degrassi. At first it seemed as no one noticed. They didn't, until Alex spotted them.

"Oh my gosh, this is priceless. I thought me being with Paige was good, but Greenpeace and Jay," Alex nearly yelled through the whole hallway. Everyone turned and their jaws dropped. Alex just had to point it out to everyone.

Snake appeared around the corner and eyed Emma, "Em, may I speak with you?"

Emma nodded, and turned to Jay. He kissed her head, "I'll see you in class. Go find Sean." She chuckled, and stepped into her step-father's classroom.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Simpson asked searching for any signs of unhappiness or a sign of her bulimia.

She grinned, and nodded, "Yeah, everything's great. Why do you ask?"

He almost cringed while he sighed, "Well I remember you saying this summer how much you didn't like that Manny had befriended Jayson, and Spinner. Now you're with Jayson?"

Emma tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked down while nodding, "Yeah I'm with Jay. It's recent, like yesterday. It's nothing serious yet, we're together."

Simpson sighed again, which made Emma cringe, "Emma, just be careful please. Remember what happened with Jayson last time."

Emma cringed again, she knew he was bound to bring it up, "Yeah okay, listen I'm going to go to class now. I'll see you when you get home tonight."

Simpson returned to his desk, "Yeah, we'll probably be home late. Don't bother waiting up."

Emma nodded, and took off towards homeroom. She knew that conversation would come, she just wasn't expecting it the second Simpson spotted her with Jay. Apparently it obvious they were no longer just friends. She sighed and strolled into homeroom. Most of the class had arrived, Jay sat at his desk alone. She smiled, and sat down with him.

He looked up with a smile, "Hey, what did your dad want?"

She shrugged, "Typical Simpson stuff. Are you eating? Are you upset? Are you okay? How do you feel? Be careful."

He looked at her confused, "Why would he ask you if you were eating?" Apparently Jay had missed Emma Rexiville Nelson last year.

She scratched her head awkwardly, "It's not a big deal or anything. Honestly, I'll tell you later."

He sighed, "Clearly it is, tell me Em. I'm not going to freak out."

She nodded, "I hear what you're saying, but if you knew then you might not say that. Most people do freak out, and I don't want the way you look at me to change because of it. Just let me think about it, okay?"

He nodded, deciding it was best to give her some space. He kissed her head gently, she gave him a gracious smile before turning her attention to class. She knew she only had until lunch to figure this out. Was it necessary to tell Jay? She wasn't really sick anymore was she?

She contemplated telling Jay all morning. By lunch time, she had made her decision. She had to tell him. She trusted him enough, and she liked him so she had to tell him. She sat down outside with him, and took a deep breath, "I'll tell you, but you can't watch over me if I do."

He looked at her confused, but obliged, "Okay."

"Last year, I had a bit of a rough time with everything. I felt like I couldn't control anything," She took a deep breath. Jay took her hand, and listened carefully, "Manny and I we decided to go on a diet. I got a little out of control, and wanted my body to be perfect. I didn't realize how bad it was until it was all over," She nearly broke down right there.

She watched Jay almost as if he cringed realizing what she was saying. It killed him to think she did that to herself, "Em, why would you ever do that?"

She looked down at her legs, "I just was having a hard time. I'm better now, you don't have to watch me."

Jay sighed and tilted his head a little, "Emma, you can't tell me not to watch you. That scares me, that you would ever do that to yourself. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Emma jerked her hand away from Jay's, "This is what I mean. Everyone treats me weird because of it. This is why i didn't want to tell you."

Jay looked at her with sad eyes, "Em, come on. I promise to ask you all the time, but know that if you do start that again then I will notice."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Jay, you can't focus on this. It's senior year, and I want to be happy with you. I don't want you as my babysitter."

Jay sighed, and held out his hand, she didn't immediately take his hand, "Em, I'm not going to be like that. I just care about you, and I don't want anything to happen."

She finally let her fingers graze his for a moment, while looking at them, "I know, I just hate when people see me differently because of it."

He stood up, and walked over to sit right next to her instead of across from her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face gently, "Babe, just because you're not perfect doesn't mean it changes anything here. I still think you're gorgeous, and smart, and sweet."

She cracked a small smile, "Thank you, but I just don't understand how you don't see everything that I see in myself. I'm not all those things you think."

He smirked, "Yes you are. The worst part of all of this is that you thought you weren't perfect, and tried to change your body. It's perfect the way it is. I sure as hell like to look at it anyways."

She giggled, "Great, that's what I needed to hear. You're looking at me all the time. That's not going to make me self conscious."

His smirked changed to a smile, as he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Don't change a thing, I like every part of you."

She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips to his with a small sigh. He didn't resist or pull away for countless moments. When they finally did pull apart, she rested her forehead on his. He looked into her eyes, "I'm glad you told me. It's something I would want to know. It's not going to change anything, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma skipped up the stairs in her favourite ripped jeans with a small red halter top to go with it. Jay had said that he didn't have anything planned, until this afternoon when he said they were going out. She hoped she had dressed okay for wherever there were going.

She sat down on the couch, and slid on her stilettos that matched her shirt. The door bell rang, and it must have been Jay. She stood up and fixed her shirt before opening the door to Jay. He had actually taken off his hat for the evening, and he wore a sleek black t-shirt, with dark jeans. "Hey, just let me grab my coat, and we're off," She said reaching for her leather jacket.

She slipped it on, and fixed her hair. "You look nice," He said looking her over one more time. She smiled, and kissed him fully. He hoe her waist firmly, but not too much to hurt her.

"Thank you," She said grabbing his hand, and walking out the door to his car. He followed, half stunned by the way she looked, and half stunned by the way she had just kissed him.

She slid into the car, and he hopped in on his own side. He looked at her again when he got in the car. She just looked at him with a grin. "Where are we going?"

He started up the car, and drove away from her empty house. "Well, even though it is a Tuesday night I thought we'd go to the club. I know it's totally not your type of thing so if you don't want to then just say so."

She smiled, "Sounds like fun, except I'm not 19. Neither are you for that matter."

He smirked, "Fake ID's are in the bad seat. Grab them." She leaned over her seat, and with her ass stuck up in the air right next to him, he tried to keep his focus on the road. She grabbed the ID's, and looked them over.

"Jayson Pierce, and Grace Pierce. Is that you're way of making Greenpeace a real name?" Emma looked at him with a chuckle.

He nodded, "I thought it was clever. Don't laugh, okay." She laughed anyways, then stopped herself. He shook his head, a little then pulled up to an open stop of the curb. After parking, he got out of the car, and helped Emma out her side. She had left he coat in the car, it would be hot in the club.

They waited in line with several others. Jay held Emma's hand the whole time, and she stayed close to him. He looked over at Emma, who just stood there contently. He leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead, but she caught his lips with her own.

He turned himself to meet her completely. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, and didn't real ease his lips. He held her waist closer to him, and finally broke away from his lips. She smiled, "Happy first date."

He smirked, "I don't think anyone says that."

She smiled, "Well I do, do you have a problem with that?" He smirked, and shook his head at her, while leaning in for another kiss. She let his tongue enter her mouth this time. He let out a small moan that made her whole mouth vibrated. She sighed, and pulled away from his lips.

They finally entered the club, and Emma looked around. She had never been inside a club before. Jay took her hand, and pulled her towards the dance floor. She smiled, and followed him willingly. Once on the dance floor she began to sway her hips to the loud beat. Jay quickly grabbed her hips from behind, and swayed with her. Almost immediately she melt into him.

He tilted his head forward, and kissed her exposed neck. She moaned, but no one could hear it except for Jay. He hands went over his, on her hips. She pressed back a little harder into his pelvis. He groaned, and kept going. After several songs she finally detached herself from Jay, and pulled him towards the bar. He grabbed them two drinks, and brought her to a small table.

She sat close to him, and laid one hand on his thigh. "Thank you for this, it's a lot of fun."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you're having fun." Instead of yelling over the music, they stayed close and talked into each other's ears. Jay often left kisses when he did. She would smile, and turn her head just in time to catch his lips. They stayed like this until both drinks were gone.

They had been at the club for a few hours, and Jay decided it was enough for one night. He took her hand, and they left the club side by side. She slipped into the car next to him, and as she ha done several times tonight, she kissed his lips for a moment.

He took her hand, as he drove off. He stopped at the pier, and helped her out of the car. She slid on her jacket before, taking his hand. He walked with her down the boardwalk. She was snuggling in closer, and he wrapped his arm around her instead.

She stopped, and sat down on a bench. He sat down next to her, and she snuggled into his arms. He smiled, and kissed her head. "I really am happy, you know that? You really are being so good to me," Emma almost whispered.

Jay smiled, "I'm just lucky you're here in my arms after everything that happened."

She sighed, and said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere's else." He smiled, and kissed her head again. She felt almost as if nothing could stop her. Although, it probably could.

He sighed, "We have school in the morning. I should probably take you home." She nodded, and stood up. He stood up as well, wrapping his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked. He helped her into the car, and then drove her home. They arrived at Emma's house soon enough. Jay walked her to the door with a kiss goodnight. She caught his arm, and spun him back.

"Stay for a little while? No one is home," Emma asked stepping closer to him. He shook his head slowly, "I can't. Besides, you need some sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." She sighed, and nodded. He pressed his lips to hers one final time. She kissed his nose before stepping into the house, and closing the door for the night. Jay sighed, and walked back to his car satisfied with their first date.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma went inside, it was dark, but there was some light coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" She said hesitantly, as if someone were going to answer.

She took off her shoes, and stepped into the living room slowly. There was dinner on the table, and candles around the kitchen. She furrowed her brow, wondering what the hell was going on. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Emma? Listen I know this seems kind of weird, but hear me out, okay?"

She knew that voice so well, Sean Cameron. "Sean, can you turn on the lights please?" He did and she saw him standing in the kitchen, wearing his nice dark jeans, and a white dress shirt. She bit her lip out of habit, and nerves. What was he doing?

"Emma listen, I know you and Jay think that it might work, but Em I really want to be with you. We have so much history, and you're gorgeous, and I still love you," Sean said stepping closer to Emma.

Shocked, Emma took a step back to keep the distance. She wasn't sure how to handle this, "Sean, I'm with Jay now. You can't come back into my life like this, and say stuff like that."

Sean took another step towards her, "Emma, I love you." Emma wasn't sure what to do, or think at this point. She just stood there motionless. Sean came up close to her, and pressed his lips to hers with a force. Emma was too shocked to even move, she didn't even respond to what was going on.

She heard the front door open in the background, "Emma, you for-" She knew that voice too. Jay had just walked in on Sean kissing Emma. She realized what was going on, and stepped away from Sean.

She turned to Jay with a worried face, "Jay I swear I had no idea about this."

Jay looked at Emma with hurt in his eyes, and then spoke quietly, his voice nearly broke, "Emma, really? If you didn't want this then you should have said so. Not sneak around with him, behind my back."

Emma shook her head quickly, and started to cry. Her relationship that she wanted so badly was now falling apart in front of her eyes. Jay turned to Sean, "You, you were my best friend. You knew how much I liked her, and how much I wanted to be with her. Sean Cameron, and Emma Nelson just have to be together right? Without even thinking about Jay. God, why am I so stupid?"

Jay turned to leave, and Emma finally spoke up, but not to Jay. To Sean, "God dammit Sean, you see what you did? You ruined something really great for me. I don't want to be with you, if I did then I wouldn't have been out with Jay tonight, or I wouldn't have been with him all day. Why are you so determined for us to be together? It never works Sean, get it through your head."

Jay stood on the porch, and heard every word of what Emma was saying. Before he could step off the porch, the door swung open, and Emma ran in front of him, "Jay don't leave. We need to talk about this. You have the wrong idea. Please, just let me explain."

Jay averted looking at her directly, but didn't move. Emma took this as a good sign, and continued, "I came home with you. Then when I got inside all the lights were off, but the candles. Sean told me I had to be with him, and that he loved me. I tried to keep the space between us, but he shocked me. I didn't move, so he kissed me. Then you walked in, and I realized what was happening. God, I didn't do anything."

Jay looked at her, and all she could see was hurt, "Emma, I want to believe you, but how do I know that's the truth?"

Emma started to cry, "Jay, please, it's the honest truth. I want to be with you, didn't you hear me earlier? There is no place I'd rather be than with you. I don't love Sean, it never works. He just gets mad, and leaves. Please don't do that to me."

Jay looked down at Emma for a moment, and saw all the pain in her face, "Emma, you swear your being honest with me right now?" Emma nodded a thousand times over, and Jay continued with a sigh, "Thank god, I don't know how I would have dealt with that." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her waist tight. He never wanted to let go of her again.

She kissed his neck, "I'm sorry that all happened. I don't want to be anywhere's else that where I am right now."

He sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that again, okay? I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for about 5 seconds."

She giggled in his arms, and he put her down, "I promise. Let's go get Sean out of my house please." Jay nodded, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the house.

Sean sat the kitchen table, "Why Emma? I love you."

Emma rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, "Sean, we don't work, and you know it. Now, go home before someone, i.e. Jay, kicks your ass."

Sean stood up, and stalked out of the house slamming the door behind him with a bang. Emma jumped, and Jay seemed to relax a little now that Sean was gone. Emma sighed, and went to clean up whatever mess Sean had made. She threw out the bad take-out from the Dot, and put away everything else with Jay's help.

Jay walked towards the door, and Emma followed close behind. It was nearly 1 in the morning, and there was still no sight of the Simpson-Nelson clan. Emma sighed, when Jay turned to leave. "Thank you for hearing me out tonight, and again I'm sorry it happened."

Jay shrugged, and brought Emma into his arms, "Whatever you want Boo. It's hard not to listen to you when you're standing in front of me crying like that."

She giggled a moment, "I did have a good time tonight too, until I came home anyways. Goodnight, and thank you." He nodded, and kissed her lightly, on the mouth before whispering goodnight. She sighed when he stepped out the door, and left for the night.

She went to her bedroom quickly, and changed for bed. She checked her phone one last time before bed. One message from Jay, _Sean's not in your bedroom is he? _

She laughed at the message and replied quickly, _No, not this time. Goodnight Babe, xoxo._

Jay smiled at her message, and replied one last time before sleeping, _Goodnight Boo, xx._

xxx

The following morning Emma woke up really tired. She heard her parents shuffling around upstairs. Clearly they had gotten home late. She got ready for school, and walked upstairs for breakfast. She wore a simple pink, fitted, v-neck shirt with some dark wash jeans with her converse. Her hair was straight down her back.

"Morning Em, did we wake you up last night when we came home?" Spike said handing Emma some eggs, and toast.

Emma shook her head, "No I was really tired, so I didn't hear a thing."

Snake sat across the table, with his breakfast, "How was your date last night with Jay?"

Emma shrugged, "Pretty good, we had fun. Please, try to be open minded about this."

Both her parents nodded, and spoke in unison, "Okay." Emma smiled at their willingness to stay opened minded about Jay. She knew it was hard, but she was happy they were willing to try. Spike spoke again, "Why don't we have him over for dinner some night?"

Emma shrugged, and nodded, "Sure, I'll ask him. No guarantees though, I don't think he thinks that you guys are all that fond of him as of right now." Both parents nodded in understanding, and they all finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Snake stood up, and grabbed his things, "Em, you want a ride to school?"

Emma shook her head, and checked her phone, "No, Jay's leaving his place right now to come get me. Thanks though, I'll see you in class." Snake nodded, and left in a hurry. There must have been something going on before class today.

Emma collected her things, and put her coat on just as Jay arrived. She kissed her mother, and Jack goodbye then left for school. "Morning Jay," Emma said with a smile as she walked off the porch.

He smirked, "Morning Em, how did you sleep?" Emma kissed Jay chastely on the lips, and shrugged, "Pretty good, thanks." She smiled, and climbed into the front seat of Jay's car, and so did he. He took off down the street, and Emma took his hand.

"Jay, my mom suggested maybe you come to dinner at my place some night. They're willing to be open minded about it. So if you want, you should come," Emma said in a cheery tone.

Jay shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but only if they're willing to be open minded. I'm not sure how they're really going to take to me though."

Emma squeezed his hand in reassurance, "I'll be there the whole time. Besides, Jack will be there, and we know how much he likes you."

Jay chuckled, "As long as he's not the only Simpson-Nelson who likes me I should be okay."

Emma laughed along with him this time, "Don't worry, just because my parents aren't your biggest fans doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

Jay rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking spot at Degrassi, "Like I'm letting go of you any time soon. Good one Boo."

She smiled to herself, getting out of the car. Her cheeks were just slightly pink from Jay's comment. She took his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his as they walked up the steps, and into the school. They walked up to her locker, and Emma gasped. "Jay, did you do that? It's sweet," Emma said noticing the hearts, and flowers on her locker.

He furrowed his brow at her, "I didn't do anything." Emma then furrowed her brow, and looked at the card. Sean Cameron, she rolled her eyes. She began taking off the stuff, and throwing it all away. Jay looked slightly agitated, probably at Sean.

Sean came from around the corner, and walked up to Emma, "Come on Em, do you really want to be with Jay instead of me?"

Emma stopped in her tracks, and widened her eyes at him, "Yes I do, and you have to accept that even if you don't want to. I'm happy, and I feel good. Can't you just let me be?"

Sean rolled his eyes at Emma, "Seriously Em, I love you. I'm not about to give up on this." Emma sighed, and put her hands on her hips. She simply turned on her heel, and grabbed Jay's hand and walked away.

They got around the corner, and Jay scoffed, "When is he going to let up? How many times have you told him?"

Emma came closer to Jay, "I think that's three. He really needs to just let it go. I don't want to be with him, I like you."

Jay smirked, and kissed her nose, "Well that's good, you're not so bad yourself. Let's go to class before Toby come along, and confesses his love."

Emma giggled, and followed Jay into class just as the bell rang. They all sat down in their seats, and Ms. Kwan came in followed by Sean. Both Jay, and Emma rolled their eyes. "Class, I think you all know this is Sean Cameron. He will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Welcome, Sean."

There were blank stares all around the room when Sean walked back to the empty desk next to Alex Nunez. Jay scoffed, they were a good pair. Maybe now he would lay off of Emma for a while. Jay reached his hand out just enough to wrap his pinky finger around Emma's. She bit her lip trying to hide a wide grin. It was cute really, the way she tried to hide how happy she really was. Jay saw through it all though.

He leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "You're not fooling me."

She looked at him with confusion. What was he talking about? He continued with a smirk, "Just because you bite your lip sexily like that doesn't mean I don't see how happy you really are. No matter how much you try to hide it."

Her face was no beat red. He chuckled a moment. She spoke, "Fine, you can see through it, but I honestly don't think anyone else does. Besides, I don't want to go around looking like some smiling idiot all the time."

Jay smirked, "I think it'd be cute, but whatever you want. You really need to stop biting your lip though."

She giggled, and whispered back, "Sorry, it's a habit." He smirked with a quick reply before the bell, "It's really hot, but really distracting while in school."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, you will be working on this with Sean," Mr. Simpson said with a sigh. It was media immersion, her only class without Jay. She sighed, and joined Sean near his computer.

"So Emma, can we do this, and be civil? I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't fair, and if you don't want to be with me then I'll accept it," Sean said trying his very best to be sincere. He really did mean it. If he couldn't have Emma as his girlfriend, then he wanted her as a friend.

She nodded, knowing he was sincere, "Okay Sean, thank you. It really means a lot that you can do that."

He nodded with a small smile in return, and they started their work. The class time passed quickly, with shared time between general conversation, and the work they had to get done. They were on good terms by the end off class. At the bell Emma stood slowly packing up her things, and finished her conversation with Sean.

Jay appeared in the doorway, just as the conversation finished, "That was hilarious. I remember spending the whole day there, anyways bye Sean."

Sean scooted quickly out of the classroom with a curt smile to Jay. He almost glared as he watched Emma, smile and converse with Sean. He quickly snapped himself out of it. He trusted Emma, and if she wanted to forgive Sean and be his friend Jay couldn't object because of jealousy.

Emma walked over to Jay with a smile, and took his hand. He followed her trying to put Sean out of his mind. He pulled Emma closer when they arrived at his locker, and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, but responded fully. All of Jay's fears, and paranoia faded away when he felt the passion in her kiss. She smiled when he stepped back, and smirked at her.

xxx

"Jay's on his way over, are we ready for supper?" Emma said sitting on the couch in her living room.

Spike turned to Emma with the caserole in her hands, "Fresh out of the oven. Snake why don't you go get Jack from upstairs."

Snake dispeared upstairs, and Emma got off the couch. She walked over to the mirror on the wall, and fixed her hair. The door bell rang, and she bolted to it. She opened the door, and smiled at Jay. He had gotten rid of his hat, and put on a nice fitted black cotton shirt, and some dark jeans.

Spike fiddled around in the kitchen, and Snake was still upstairs. Emma took the opportunity, and planted her lips on Jay's. He held her closer with one hand on the small of her back. She stpped back, and smiled again, "Hi Babe." He closed the front door, and kissed her head, "Hi Boo."

Spike came into the living room with a small smile, "Jay, hi I'm Emma's mom, you can call me Spike."

Jay shoke her hand politely, and replied, "Hi Spike, it's nice to meet you."

Jack came down the stairs on his butt as he often did, "Emmy, where is his hat?"

Jay turned around with a smile. Emma answered, "He left it at home tonight. Jack say hi to Jay."

Jack went close to his mother, almost as if he was being shy now, "Hi Jay."

Jay smiled, and Emma took his hand gently, "Hi Jack."

Snake joined them in the living room, and offered a curt smile to Jay. Of course they had met, but it was still strange for Snake not to say something. Spike sighed, "Well dinner is served, come on in."

They sat around the round table all together, with Emma next to Jay, and Jack on his other side. On the other side of Emma was Snake, then Spike next to him. "So Jay, what do you want to do after highschool?" Snake spoke up halfway through dinner.

"Snake, come on," Emma said pleading with her step-father.

Jay half smiled, and then placed a hand on Emma's leg, "It's alright Em. Actually I want to go get my business degree, and then I want to open a garage."

Emma looked at Jay in suprise, she was unaware he had his life so planned. She smiled at him in appreciation of trying to get along with her parents.

As dinner progressed, so did conversation. Spike had eventually told some embarrassing Emma stories, and she rolled her eyes through them all. Emma tried not to say too much, but by the end of dinner everyone was pleased. Spike seemed a little happier than Snake, but that was to be expected as Snake had known Jay in the past.

Spike excused Emma, and Jay for the remainder off the evening so they went to Emma's room. She flopped onto her bed and sighed, "They totally grilled you. I'm sorry."

Jay sat down beside her, "It's cool, they're only looking out for you. They're just trying to make sure your boyfriend isn't a crack dealer."

Emma turned her head towards him quickly, "Do you just call yourself my boyfriend?"

Jay nodded slowly, "I did. So what? That's what I am right?"

Emma nodded quickly in return, "Yeah of course, I just didn't want to assume, and label it."

Jay smiled, and wrapped an arm around Emma, "I am your boyfriend, and you are my girlfriend. We are exlcusive, and I really like you. All clear?"

Emma smiled, "You forgot to mention how much I like you. Very, very much." Jay kissed her lips, and slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She willingly opened up her mouth, and their to gues collided with a gentle force. She smiled, before pulling away.

"Thank you for tonight, it meant a lot to me," Emma said with a big smile.

Jay kissed her nose, "Anything for you Boo. I'm going to let you sleep, I'll call you tomorrow."

Emma nodded, and pulled Jay in for one final kiss. He seprated from her with a smile, and she watched him retreat up the stairs. She could hear Spike saying her goodbyes to Jay, just before the front door opened and closed. Emma rolled over on her bed, and smiled with satisfaction.

Emma curled up under her covers, and closed her eyes. She was glad it was a calm Friday night. It would be nice to get some sleep, but her brain just wouldn't shut off. She pulled her cellphone off of the bedside table, and dialled Jay's number. She stayed curled under her covers, and waited for him to answer. She waited one ring, two rings, three rings then he picked up.

"Hello?!" He yelled into the phone she could hear all kinds of noise in the background. He almost sounded as if he was drinking too. Emma didn't want to be too forward, and accuse him of anything so she tried her best to be pleasant.

"Hey Babe, where are you?" Emma said trying so hard not to let her tone turn bitter, and harsh.

"Emma?! I told you I'd call you tomorrow. What's up?" Jay said, and she could hear him leave the room full of noise, and now it seemed more distant.

"I just couldn't sleep, so I called you but if you're busy then I'll just go watch some TV," she said still trying to stay calm. Whatever he was doing, she needed to trust him.

He didn't answer right away, but Emma could hear a female voice in the background. "Baby, come back inside. We weren't done dancing. You know you want to do it again."

Emma's lip began to tremble. This is why she was so hesitant in the beginning. She knew who's voice that was. It was Alex, and Emma should have known. Alex, and Paige are so off and on all the time, that Emma felt so stupid for not realizing it."

Emma couldn't hold in her sobs, not for another second. She didn't even hang up the phone it just dropped onto the pillow next to her head. She sobbed loudly, and uncontrollably. She could hear Jay's voice on the phone, "Emma?! Emma, if you can hear me please answer. Emma, come on. Emma, please."

Emma simply rolled away from the phone, and sobbed some more. She didn't stop, for what seemed like forever. She sat there n her bed, curled up in the fetal position crying. All night, she suddenly felt as if she wasn't enough for Jay. Maybe it was all her fault that he did this. It really was all her fault. She drove him away with her confessions about Emma Rexiville Nelson.

Jay on the other side of the line was running away from the party that he was supposed to be picking Spinner up from. Spin had called him in need of a ride. Turns out he didn't need a ride, Jay was only missing a killer party. He decided to stay for just one drink. Then Alex showed up, and Jay tried to keep his distance, but she was persistent.

He ran all the way to Emma's street. He slowed down to a walk to catch his breath. He approached her house, and decided it was best to go to the side window that lead to Emma's room. He laid down on the pavement too see in, and knocked gently. He could see Emma curled up on the bed. He knocked a little louder, but not loud enough to wake her parents.

She got up absently from her bed, and walked over to the window, but didn't open it. She stood in front of Jay with a tear streamed face, and crossed arms. He gave her an awfully upset look, silently pleading with her to open the window so they could talk in the least. She didn't move for a moment, but then retreated to her bed to get her phone.

She came back to the window, and climbed out without looking Jay in the eyes or saying a word. She was quiet, and began walking down her driveway. Jay wasn't sure what to do, or think, but he followed Emma. He caught up with her at the end of the drive, and finally decided to speak, "Emma, what did I do that was so awful?"

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and turned to face him with wide eyes, "Are you serious? You only left my house, went to a party, and cheated on me?"

Jay's eyes widened more than hers, "I did what? Emma I swear on my life I did not cheat on you."

Emma crossed her arms, and stood there waiting for him to explain himself fully. He didn't say anything in the beginning, "I'm only hearing you out right now because you heard me out. Doesn't mean I'm going to believe your lies."

Jay scoffed loudly, "I'm not lying. If anyone of us here is lying, then it's you. Sean is always around saying he loves you then the other day I see you smiling, and chatting away with him."

Emma clenched her jaw, and got more angry, "Jay, I'm not cheating on you. God, have some faith in us. How many times have we been over this Sean thing?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Emma, it keeps coming back. Actually he keeps coming back, if he hadn't come back then maybe, just maybe things would be working between us. Why does it even matter?"

Emma turned to walk away from Jay, "Thanks for being honest. Now I know you were never really into me. See you around."

Jay stood there with his mouth wide open, he suddenly regretted every word he said. "Emma, wait! I'm sorry, alright?" Emma didn't stop walking back in the direction of her house. Jay took off in a run, and tried to catch up to Emma. He wrapped his arms around her, and didn't let go when she tried to get away.

"Emma, don't walk away from me. I just got mad, and said shit I didn't mean. Please, can we start this conversation again," Jay said as she still tried to squirm away.

She fell limp in his arms, "Jay what was I supposed to think when I heard Alex say what she said on the phone?"

He felt go of her, and turned her to face him. She could see the tears well up in her eyes, and he sighed, "You're supposed to believe me when I say that I went there to pick Spinner up, but it was a ploy to get me to party. I stayed for a single beer, then drunken, broken-hearted, lesbian, Alex was all over me. You called, and I really did try to explain, and be truthful."

She looked at the ground, and sniffed in a few tears, "Are you sure that's the truth? I don't want to hurt like this Jay."

He put his hands on her upper arms, "Look at me Emma," and she did, "I am being so honest with you right now. I don't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else. I'm sorry I keep bringing Sean up, it's just a touchy situation with all kinds of history there."

She didn't smile, but she seemed to breathe in relief, "Okay, you promise not to be so jealous anymore? I mean it's nice to know you care, but we always end up fighting."

He nodded, with a small lopsided smile, "Yeah, I think I can figure out another way to show you I care, maybe a few."

Emma smiled knowing what he meant, she smiled, and stepped further into his embrace. He leaned down slowly, and pressed his lips to hers with the greatest of passion. He had almost lost the girl he was falling hard for, fast. He had almost lost her more than once, and never really wanted to let her go again.

He broke the kiss, and smirked, "You know I really don't want to let you go again." She smiled, and stayed really close to him as they began walking in the direction of her house. He smiled, and kissed her head. She sighed, and was glad they worked this out. She really was hoping he didn't cheat, and never would. He seemed different then before, so she did trust him, but the past was always looming in the back of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Emma right?" said the new guy Damien coming up to Emma at her locker.

Emma gave a small smile, "Damien, right? What can I do you for?"

Damien gave a flirty smile, and Emma suddenly understood. "Emma, you know you're awful pretty. Would you do me the honor, and give me a date?"

"Oh uh, Damien-" Emma felt really uncomfortable. She didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings, but she sure in hell wasn't going to go out with him. Jay would chastise him.

"Hey Loser, back off," Jay boomed coming down the hallway. Damien rolled his eyes, then winked at Emma before leaving. Emma shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had Jay not been there.

"Thanks Babe, I was in need of that," Emma said closing her locker door, and taking his hand.

He smirked, and shrugged, "Anything for you Boo, but that was also for me. Does a boyfriend typically want his girlfriend being hit on by other guys? No."

They stopped in front of her Biology class, "Well I'll see you after classes, go have fun in shop."

Jay kissed her forehead, then her lips softly before walking away. Emma sighed, and joined Manny at the back lab bench. Manny leaned over slightly, "Hey I heard the new guy was hitting on you, and Jay punched him out."

Emma looked at her with a furrowed brow, "Wow, news travels fast. No he didn't touch him, just told him to get lost. Understandable, but still harsh in my opinion, but that's Jay Hogart for you."

Manny laughed, "I still don't know what you see in the guy. I still think the new guy is cute, I mean he must have decent taste if he went after you."

Emma smirked, "Thanks for the compliment, but the guy is a sleaze. I shudder just thinking about the way he smiled at me."

Manny rolled her eyes at her long time best friend, "So Em, you want to go to the mall after school today? I barely see you now, because of Jayson."

Emma cringed a little, "Sorry Babe, I have calculus homework to do with Jay, and then I dinner date after that."

Manny smirked, "Are you sure it's not a chemistry homework date? Or maybe even physics?"

Emma laughed off Manny's sexual innuendo, but she knew that her and Jay would not get much studying done at all this afternoon. Emma opened her noted book, and began to take notes on whatever the teacher had been saying today. Manny followed suit, and the afternoon seemed to whiz by.

She stood at her locker getting out the correct books she needed to do her homework. She sighed when she noticed Damien coming her way again. "Hey Emma Nelson, where's the other half?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "He'll be right along to kick your ass."

Damien leaned up against the lockers next to hers, "Well I think I could take him."

"Ha, yeah right! Did you actually see Jay this morning? You better go before he comes along to chastise you," Emma said closing her locker, and walking away.

"Wait a second Emma Nelson, are you just going to walk away from me like that?" Damien falling into step next to her. Emma groaned, and threw her head back in annoyance.

"Why don't you go talk to my friend Manny. She's cute, and thinks you are too," Emma suggested trying to get this guy off her back. She noticed Jay coming down the hallway as Damian finally walked away.

She smiled, and winked at Jay. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed her lips to his gently. "Hey you, was pretty boy hitting on you again?"

She nods a little, and sighs, "Yep, I think I told him to go see Manny though. She thinks he's cute."

Jay took her hand, and exited Degrassi, "And what? You don't Emma?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him, "No I think I like someone else. Someone more like you."

Jay smirked, and kissed her once more before they both got in the car. He drove back to his place quickly, and wrapped an arm around Emma as they entered his apartment. She sighed, and collapsed onto his couch. He joined her with a smirk, "You don't really think we're about to do homework do you?"

She turned towards him slightly, "I think you know we should, but I also think you realize we won't."

"Come here you," Jay said with a smirk. Emma squealed when Jay pulled her waist towards him. She straddled his waist, and he came forward just little, and captured his lips on hers. She pulled the short hairs at the back of his neck. Jay licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened up gladly, and their tongues fought for dominance. She sighed, and pulled away just a little. Jay pouted a little when her lips left his, she smiled, and laced her fingers into his. The front door of Jay's apartment slammed, and his eyes got wide.

"HEY SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU DRINK MY BEER AGAIN?" A deep male voice came around the corner. Jay set Emma to the side on the couch, and stood up near her his fists clenched. Emma got a little nervous, and stood directly behind Jay, and held his shirt.

A older man entered the room, and Jay flinched. His father actually decided to come home today. He clenched his jaw, "I don't drink anymore, and neither should you."

Jay's father looked at Jay with a hard face, "Oh who do we have here? Another one of your little sluts? That's nice Jay."

Jay tensed, and it showed, "Dad shut the fuck up now! I'm leaving, and I'll be home later."

His father waved him off as if it didn't really matter. Jay rolled his eyes, at his dead beat father. He took Emma's hand, and guided her quickly out of his apartment. they went straight to his car, and neither had said a word yet.

Jay looked over at her, "Em, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would come home. He usually doesn't, and if he does it's in the middle of the night."

Emma sighed, and looked at him, "Jay, why didn't you ever say something about how awful he is to you? There are ways to get out of there."

Jay sighed, and took Emma's hand, "Em, I'm sorry if that scared you, but I'm fine. He's hardly ever there. That's the first I've seen of him in weeks. I think he was in jail, but who really knows."

Emma kissed Jay's cheek lightly, "If you ever need me I'm here, and if it gets bad when he's around then come to my place. I'll just tell Spike, and Snake that you need a place to stay for the night. I won't ever tell them why, okay?"

He nodded, and looked at Emma softly, finally calming down, "Thanks Em, no one has ever really cared enough to help."

She left her hand fall across his cheek, and jaw bone, "Jay, you know I am always here if you need me. You're always there for me, and vice versa. Never expect anything less with us. I don't."

Jay smiled at her in appreciation, "Come on, I'll take you out for dinner. Little Miss Steaks?"

Emma nodded, and Jay pulled out of the apartment parking lot. They drove downtown, and went into the restaurant hand-in-hand. Emma leaned on his shoulder a little as they waited for a table. He hissed in pain, and flinched away.

Emma looked at him, and silently asked what it was. He shrugged, "Just a healing bruise no big deal. Got it a while ago."

Emma looked at him with concern, "Did your Dad do it? I don't want to assume, or upset you. I just want to know. Please Jay, I just care about you a lot."

Jay sighed as they sat down in the booth, "It was no big deal, he just got drunk one night and had a baseball bat. I can usually take him, but I tripped and he got the upper hand."

Emma cringed in the thought of Jay getting hurt badly, "Jay you really can't stay there if that's what's happening. Please at least come stay with me for a few days until you decide what to do."

Jay looked at her half annoyed, "Emma just drop it okay? I'm fine, it's no big deal. Just leave it alone, by the time I get back there tonight he'll be so drunk he'll be passed out on the couch like usual."

Emma sighed, and gave up for now. Clearly right now he was not ready to talk about it. They ordered their meals, and he tried to change the subject and Emma only obliged because she didn't want to push him. She tried her best to seem interested in whatever small talk was going on with them, but her mind wouldn't leave his home situation alone.

After eating Jay took Emma to her place, and walked her to the door. "Thank you for being understanding tonight Em, I'm sorry if it scared you at all. I promise it won't happen again."

Emma looked at him with concern, "I should hope it won't happen again, especially since you're not living there anymore."

Jay furrowed his brow at her, "Pardon me? Since when are you my boss?"

Emma sighed, "I just don't think it's a good idea. Please, if it's just for tonight will you stay here where I know your safe. Jay, please."

Jay sighed, "No Em, I'll be fine. I'll come get you in the morning for school. Goodnight beautiful."

Emma smiled weakly, "Goodnight Babe, be careful." He kissed her lips softly, and stayed there for the shortest moment before retreating to his car. Emma sighed as she watched him drive away. She really had wished he would just stay here. When she could not longer see him, she entered the house, and went straight to bed.

xxx

Emma sighed, as she went up the basement stairs the next morning before school. Spike, and Jack were upstairs getting ready, but Snake was at the kitchen table.

"Morning Em, you need a ride to school?" Snake said with a smile on his face as he ate away at his cereal.

She sighed, and checked the clock, maybe she could go with Snake today. "Just let me call Jay so he knows."

Snake nodded, and Emma went out onto the front porch. She dialed Jay's cellphone, but there was no answer. He must have over slept. She left a brief message, "Hey Babe, I hope you don't miss the whole day today. I'll catch a ride with Snake, I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up, and entered the house again. "Yeah Snake, we're good to go. I think Jay over slept anyways."

Snake nodded, and they collected their things before leaving for school. Emma sat in the hallway near her locker doing some unfinished homework from the night before when she heard someone calling her name from down the hall.

"Emma!" Spinner said once more running up to her.

She looked up from her English assignment, "What Spin? What is so important?"

Spinner tried to catch his breath for a moment, "It's Jay. He's on his way to the hospital. I went over there this morning to get him out of bed for school so we actually graduate, and he was alone in his room beaten to a pulp."

Emma shot up from the floor, and left all her books behind her. She stopped for two seconds in front of Snake's class, "It's an emergency I'm leaving with Spinner. Jay's in the hospital. I got to go."

Snake nodded franticly, and Emma took off out of the school after Spinner. He drove quickly, and they arrived at the hospital in minutes. Emma shot inside, and ran up to the desk. The nurse smiled at her sweetly, "Hi what can I help you with?"

Emma took a breath, "Where is Jayson Hogart? I need to see him, right now."

The nurse looked over her sheet, "He is in surgery. His shoulder was knocked out of place, so they're fixing that up. You can have a seat, and I'll let you know when you can see him."

Emma nodded, and went to pace in the waiting room. She bit her nails nervously, and Spinner sat near by. "Emma calm down, he'll be fine. Will you please just sit?"

Emma sat down next to Spinner, and cried into his lap. "Spinner, what if something happens to him? I just don't know what I'd do."

Spinner rubbed his hand on Emma's back, and watched the clock. Almost an hour later a nurse came towards the two Emma was still crying. Her head shot up, and she wiped away some tears.

"We discovered he had hit his head, and he is not awake right now, and we don't know when he will be but you're welcome to go see him," The nurse said with a sad smile.

Emma looked at Spinner, and he nodded for her to go ahead. She ran nearly all the way to his room, and then stepped inside pulling up a chair next to his bed. His face was badly scratched, and bloody. His shoulder was wrapped in place. There were wires, and tubes everywhere. She took his hand careful in hers, and watched him sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She reached up, and ran her hand along his cheek bone, and kissed his cheek lightly. She stood from her chair, and sat on the edge of the bed with him. She let one more tear fall down her cheek. How could she have ever let him go home? He was wrong, and now he was hurt badly. _I should have tried harder to make him stay with me_, she thought to herself.

A doctor with a clip board walked into the room, "Hi, you must be a girlfriend?"

Emma nodded, and the doctor gave a curt smile, "Does Mr. Hogart have any family that is available to speak with?"

Emma looked down at him with sad eyes, and mumbled, "Not one that cares."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Emma shook her head, "No, he doesn't, but you can speak to me. It's really just me, and his friend who brought him in here."

The doctor nodded, and took a deep breath. "When the young man brought Mr. Hogart in he had said he found him in his bedroom, passed out. I was the one to do the surgery, and I had to remove his spline. Also I noticed a concussion, so until the medication wears off he will be asleep."

Emma nodded in understanding, while running her finger softly through his hair, "So when will that be?"

The doctor pursed his lips a moment, "Anywhere between 2-4 hours from now. Shouldn't be long really."

Emma nodded in relief more than anything. Jay would wake up in a few hours, and he would be just fine. The doctor gave one more curt smile before leaving the room. Emma laid down with Jay this time, and closed her eyes.

Emma stirred what seemed like a moment later, when she felt Jay move beneath her. She shot up, and stood next to him. He began to stir, and she ran her hand through his hair a few times.

He opened his eyes, and then almost seemed to jump back in conclusion, "Greenpeace? Why are you here?"

Emma rolled her lips, and tried not to let jealousy over come her, "What are you talking about Jay? Spinner came to get me at school this morning when I heard what happened."

Jay looked at her in even more confusion, "Again, why are you here? What the hell happened to my shoulder?"

Emma got really nervous, didn't he remember anything? Emma took a deep breath, "Jay, what is the last thing you remember?"

Jay thought about it for a second, "Well I was in Calculus yesterday, and you were hating on me for trying to start over."

Emma clamped a hand over her mouth, "Jay, what's the date?"

Jay thought about it for a second, "Well I'm thinking September 3rd."

Emma flopped into her chair, out of shock, "Jay, it's September 24th."

Jay knitted his eyebrows together, "What the hell happened to me?"

Emma stood up and kissed Jay's forehead, which only made him more confused, "I'm going to get a doctor. You stay put please. I'll be right back."

Emma bolted down the hall until seeing the doctor she had spoken to earlier today, "Hi Doctor. Jay Hogart is awake, but it seems that he has some memory loss. He thinks it's September 3rd."

The doctor pursed his lips, as if his easy surgery of the day had just gotten complicated. They walked back to the room together, and stood next to Jay's bed. Emma was on the verge of crying. If Jay thought it was the second day of school he was completely unaware of they're relationship.

The doctor flashed the light in Jay's eyes, and he still looked at little confused. The doctor then ushered Emma into the hallway. "Listen, this is not a big deal. It's been under a month since he remembers. Just take him through what has gone on lately, and he should be just fine."

Emma sighed, "What if those days were kind of significant? Never mind, you have other people to see. Go on, I'll figure this out."

The doctor nodded, and walked away from Emma. She slipped back into Jay's hospital room, and pulled the chair up close to his bed.

She looked into his eyes, and searched for anything familiar. She took a deep breath, "Jay what is the last thing you remember when it comes to us."

Jay shrugged, "We had lunch yesterday, and I invited you to my party."

"Okay, well you seem to have a little bit of memory loss. The doctor said just to take you through the important stuff. So um, Sean's back. He stayed with you for a few days, but now he has his own place. I came to your party, and you made sure I saw Sean," Emma said trying to fight back the tears.

Jay continued to look at her curiously. He finally took a deep breath, "Okay I can't do this anymore. Em, it's me. I'm fine, and I remember everything. We went to Little Miss Steaks yesterday, and you wore that blue t-shirt that's cut too low, and was distracting me all night."

Emma's face got red, more with anger than anything else, and she shot out of her seat. "What the hell Jay?"

He chuckled, "I was only joking around with you. It's okay, I'm fine except for my shoulder, but I'll heal."

Emma's face fell, and she sat on the side of Jay's bed this time and folded her legs under her. "Jay, please don't do that. I was really worried about you, and it scared me."

Jay took his good arm, and pulled her down into the bed with him. She laid with her head on his chest, and sighed. "I'm sorry Babe, I won't do it again. I didn't want to scare you."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "Jay, what happened to you? This is serious. Spinner came to school, and got me because he found you beaten in your bedroom."

Jay ran his hand up, and down her back to calm her down, "Em, I'm fine. It was just my dad."

Emma spoke so quietly it was nearly in audible, "If you won't come stay with me, then will you at least go stay with Spinner?"

Jay nodded, "Yes Em, when they decide to release me then I'll come stay with you for a few days. I'll look at getting my own place too, if you're that worried about me."

Emma looked up at him with tears still brimming in her eyes, "Jay, it's not for me. It's for you, look at you. He put you in the hospital this time. This is for your safety."

He nodded, "Okay Em, I get it. I'll move out."

She sighed in relief, and pressed her lips to his softly. He pressed a little harder, and she opened her mouth for his tongue to find hers. She could hear his heart rate increasing behind her. The machine was beeping faster. She pulled apart, and glanced at the machine for a moment with a smile.

Jay chuckled, "You see what you do to me?"

Emma kissed his forehead, and the rest of his face over and over again. She smiled, and held his face softly, "I'm so glad you're okay. Aside from your shoulder, of course."

Jay wrapped his arm around her waist as she sat in front of him, "Will you give me a sponge bath?"

She giggled, and pressed her lips back to his. "If you're really good, I'll think about it." He smirked, and she laid back down in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, "Jay, I want you to know how much I care about you okay? You can't put yourself in dangerous situations anymore, I care about you too much. I don't want something to ever happen to you again."

He sighed, "I know Em, and I'm sorry again that I scared you. I won't do it again, and the same goes for you. I'd be a mess if the roles were reversed."

She laughed a moment, "I got here at 830 this morning, and cried in Spinner's lap until I came into see you 3 hours ago. Then I cried here, and then I slept until you woke up."

He kissed her head again, "Aw Babe, I'm here now and I'm okay. Please don't cry again. I'll be as good as new in no time."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She was trying really hard to be strong for Jay, but she really couldn't handle the thought of losing him. It was so weird how fast he came into her life, and how much he meant to her already. There was a knock on the door, it broke Emma out of her thoughts.

Spinner stood in the doorway awkwardly. Emma stood up, and straightened herself out a moment. She smiled at the boys, "I'll let you two have a minute." Jay smiled at her in appreciation, and watched her walk out of the room.

Emma patted down to the cafeteria slowly. She got herself a large coffee, and took the long way back to Jay's room. She passed Spinner down the hall from his room. Spinner stopped a moment, still relatively quiet after what had happened this morning. "Hey Em, Jay wants to see you. I have to go back to school, but I'll let Simpson know what's going on," Spinner said in a quiet, almost timid voice.

Emma nodded, and continued down the hall to Jay's room. She walked in the room, and he was trying his best to sit up in bed. He looked like he was in an awful lot of pain. Emma cringed, "Jay lay down, please. The doctor said to stay put. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please, just lay down."

Jay looked at her, and her soft eyes were pleading with him for everything she was worth. She really just did want him to get better soon. He sighed, and laid himself back down slowly. She sighed, and sat in the chair next to his bed. She curled her knees up to her chest, and set her coffee aside. She held his hand, and watched him stare up at the ceiling. She sighed, and laid her chin onto her knees. He looked at her sadly, "Em, come on. Cheer up please, I'm fine. I'll be okay, you're making this whole experience worse."

Emma cocked her head in the slightest, and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about this morning when I walked in here, and you were asleep. The nurse said it was unknown when you were going to wake up. My head just started whirling with all these thoughts, and I was so afraid."

Jay pulled her into the bed again, "Hey Em, look at me. I'm here, and I'm awake. I'm just fine. How many times do I have to say it? I'll say it until you believe me."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay, I know I'm sorry. I just don't know what'd I'd do without you." Emma ran her hand down the side of his face, and neck. She ran her hand through his hair, and he hissed in pain.

She quickly removed her hand, "Where does it hurt? I'll stay away from there. I'm so sorry."

Jay tried to distract himself from his pain, "It's okay Em. It's just that side of my head is really sore. Just stick to the other side."

Emma bent down towards him, and kissed his lips softly as another apology. She sighed, "I really am sorry." She was gentle this time when she began to run her fingers through the other side of his head. He gave her a small smile, and she relaxed a little knowing that she wouldn't hurt him.

He titled the bed so that he was more sitting than laying. She curled up with him, and never stopped running her fingers through his hair. She sighed when she heard his rhythmic breathing. She glanced up, and he was asleep. Quietly, she tilted the bed back down so that she was laying with him. She closed her eyes, and let sleep overcome her too.

xxx

Emma walked into Jay's hospital room on that Saturday morning. During the week she had tried her best to visit him after school, and during lunch time. She smiled when she saw he was sitting in his bed eating breakfast. Jay looked up, and smiled at her. "Hey Babe, I thought visiting didn't start until 10AM. It's like 830AM."

She closed the door most of the way so that the nurses didn't see, or hear her. She put a finger to her lips, "Sh, I snuck around the nurses. I really wanted to see you."

He smirked, "Being sneaky for me now, huh?" She smirked at him, and kissed him fully on the lips. He snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her onto the bed never leaving her lips. She smiled, and pulled back while she sat facing him on the bed.

He pushed his breakfast aside, and she gave him a look, "Jay the doctor told you that you need to eat. You're not going to get out of here until you eat some food. You need your strength to go home later."

He sighed, "Em, can't you go get me some better food? This stuff is crap."

Emma shook her head, and pulled the meal tray back towards Jay. He looked at it in disgust. She sighed, "Fine I'll bribe you into eating your breakfast. For every 2 bites you eat I'll remove one piece of clothing, but they have to be nice big bites."

His face changed, and he chuckled, "So you're going to strip so that I'll eat breakfast?"

Emma stood up off the bed, "Your health is more important than my insecurities. Now eat up."

Emma walked over to the door, and closed it before locking it. Jay smirked, and took one big bite of his oatmeal, then another. Emma kept up with her end of the deal. As he ate slowly her clothing came off. First her coat, then each shoe, followed by each sock. Then her jewelry. He paused eating for a moment getting annoyed with her choices.

Emma took a deep breath, "2 more bites, and my sweater comes off." She glanced down at her cashmere sweater hiding her bare stomach, and bra. he eagerly took 2 more bits of his oatmeal. She took one more deep breath, and removed her sweater slowly revealing her tanned, flat stomach. Jay admired it with a smile.

He took the last two bites of his oatmeal, and she smiled. She went to pick up her sweater to get dressed again. He shook his head, "Wait a second here. I just took two more bites, and nothing came off."

Emma looked at Jay self consciously, "Come on Babe, just let me get dressed now. I'm so happy you ate, but I really just want to get dressed." He shook his head, and she groaned. She stood off of his bed, and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid out of them, and set them aside.

He smirked, and admired her perfect body. She crawled into bed next to him, and got underneath the hospital sheets. He wrapped an arm around her, and she cuddled in closer. "I'm cold. Can I get dressed now?"

He shook his head, "I'll warm you up right here. Just 5 more minutes, you're so gorgeous." The color rose in here cheeks, and nuzzled her head into his neck. He an his hand up, and down her bare back. She didn't let go of him for the next 5 minutes mostly because she was freezing. He kissed her head lightly, "Okay Em, I suppose you can get dressed now." She smiled at him graciously. She jumped up from bed, and grabbed her jeans. Putting everything back on except for her shoes and coat, she sat back down in bed with Jay.

He wrapped his arm around her once more, and kissed her lips softly. She moved a little closer, and ran her hand through his hair while never leaving his lips. She finally pulled back in need of air, "Thank you for eating."

He glanced down at her now dressed body for a second, "Thank you for the motivation. It was definitely very very perfect."

Her cheeks turned red again, and he smirked. There was a knock on the door, and Emma walked over to open it up. The doctor from earlier this week came in with a clipboard. Emma took Jay's hand, and prayed it was the okay to go home.

He doctor gave a curt smile like he had done all week, "Mr. Hogart, because of why, and how you arrived here on Tuesday the police would like to ask you a few questions."

Emma cringed, hoping this wouldn't happen. Jay sighed, and nodded. To cops shuffled into the room, and the doctor exited. Emma sat down in the chair next to Jay's bed, and held his hand tight.

The female cop in the room looked at the teenagers, "Mr. Hogart is seems you came to the hospital unconscious on Tuesday morning with a boy by the name of Gavin Mason?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, Gavin's my friend from school. He was coming to make sure I hadn't over slept."

The cops nodded, and the male spoke, "Ms. Nelson, it seems that you are Mr. Hogart's girlfriend, is that correct?"

Emma nodded quickly, "Yes sir."

The female spoke again, "Mr. Hogart what happened leading up to your physical state leading up to your admittance?"

Jay took a deep breath, and glanced at Emma. She had yet to hear this story, "Well Monday after school I took Emma back to my place, and we were studying. Then my drunken father showed up, and yelled some nasty things at us so we left."

The female cops nodded slowly, so Jay continued, "After eating out I took Emma home, and went back to my place. I assumed my father would be passed out by the time I returned. I was wrong. When I came home he was sitting on the couch having another beer, and I told him he should stop and he had probably had enough for one night."

Emma took a deep breath this time, and Jay glanced at her before continuing, "He yelled at me for trying to tell him to stop. I tried to leave, but he kick my gut to begin with. Then I punched him square in the jaw. I got to my bed room, and he busted in with a baseball bat. first he stuck my left shoulder, and then my head. I don't remember anything else."

The male cop turned to Emma, "Were you aware of his fathers behavior Ms. Nelson?"

Emma nodded, "I found out that night at supper. I told him to come stay with me for the night to avoid his father, but Jay refused."

Jay squeezed Emma's hand as she tried to fight back the tears. The female cop spoke again, "Mr. Hogart, who is your father?"

Jay turned to the cops, "Michael Hogart."

Both cops nodded, "Thank you both. Have a nice day."

Emma watched both cops leave the room. She tried to keep her tears in. Here phone went off in her purse across the room. She sighed, and got up to check her message. She turned away from Jay trying not to cry. She hadn't cried since Tuesday, and she was trying to be strong right now.

The message was from Manny, _Hey Em! How's Jay? Tell him that I said get better! Not that he wants to hear from me! I really do hope he's okay! _

Emma broke down, and fell to the floor. Reflecting on what had just happened, and Manny's message she had finally cracked. She sat on the floor in tears, and Jay scrambled to get out of bed ignoring his shoulder.

He rushed to her side, and picked her up with his good arm. She fell into his chest with loud sobs. She tried her best to avoid the sore spots, but Jay had barely stood up all week, and was feeling weak. He steadied himself on the table.

Emma stepped back, and wiped her face. She looked up at him in his cotton t-shirt, and lounge pants. She took his hand, and helped him back into bed. He looked at her with sad eyes, "Em, I'm sorry that I upset you. You could have gone into the hall."

She nodded, "You didn't upset me. That bastard you call a father did. Besides, I want to be here for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Jay settled into Emma's bed in the basement after being released on Saturday afternoon. Emma stood next to the bed, and sighed.

He patted the space next to him for her to join him. She sat facing him, and sighed again. He took her hand, "Em, please stop worrying about me now."

She bit her lip out of habit, and gave a small nod. Jay smirked, "What did I say about that?"

She looked up at him in slight confusion, "About what?"

Jay sighed but it almost game out as a groan, "Biting your lip like that."

Emma giggled a moment, "Does it really drive you that crazy?"

Jay smirked, and nodded. She moved closer to Jay, and her face was nearly inches from his when she bit her lip purposely this time. He lunged forward, and captured her lips on his. She immediately melted into him.

He dove his hands into her hair, and chills went down to her toes. He held her face close, and bit on her lower lip himself. She moved to straddle his waist, but tried not to hurt him. Her hands laid softly on his chest, and even through his t-shirt she could feel his heart pounding.

He pulled back in need of air with a smirk on his face, "Do believe me now when I say I'm okay?"

She giggled, and ran a hand through his hair, "You could be on your death bed, and I'm pretty sure you still would have done that."

He chuckled, "Probably, but I am okay. I promise."

She cupped his cheek with her hands, "Good, because I care about you and I don't want to lose you."

He sighed, and wrapped his good arm around her waist, "Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

She nodded, and pressed her lips to his more softly this time. When she pulled away she settled in next to him, and didn't let go of his shirt. he ran his hand up and down her back. He could hear her breathing regulating, and her eyes fluttering closed.

He tried to move her gently enough so that they could both be comfortable without waking her up. He succeeded, and finally had a chance to close his eyes and relax with Emma in his arms safely.

The memory of his father, and what he did still prevented him from sleeping as soundly as he would have liked. The police said they'd call with any news, but knowing his father's ways it would be unlikely that they'd find him so soon.

He focused on the sleeping girl in his arms when he could sleep no more. Jay was so glad to have Emma around, and he wouldn't trade her for the world. In such a short time, they had become so close, and she meant so much to him already. He never loosened his grip on her, and held her tightly all night. It was nice to know she would always be there.

xxx

"Em, go to school before you're late. I'll be fine here all day. It's only my shoulder. I am able to do things for myself," Jay said as she stood in front of her bed on Monday morning.

"Are you sure? I can always stay home, and take care of you," Emma said with slouched shoulders.

Jay smirked, "As good as that sounds you should go. Be with your friends, and learn something new. All you've done is take care of me for nearly a week."

Emma nodded, and kissed him once more before turning to leave. He stopped her for a second, "My car keys are in the pocket of my jacket. Take the car, I can't drive."

Emma smiled, and kissed him one last time, "Thanks Babe. I'll come right home after school, and we can do whatever you want, within reason."

He chuckled, and watched her grab the keys before heading up the stairs, and out the door. Emma sighed, and pulled out of the driveway, and made her way to school just in time.

Sitting alone in homeroom just reminded her of how much she liked having Jay around each day. She was alone last week as well, but somehow knowing that last week he was in the hospital with people to watch over him made feel better. Knowing he was alone at her house right now made her nervous. What if he fell, or if he passed out?

He had a concussion so she was completely unsure of what might happen. She pulled out her phone, and texted him quickly. _Hey Babe, how are you? I miss you already xo_

She waited a moment for a reply, and sighed with relief as soon as one came, _Hey Boo, I'm fine. You've been gone for less than an hour. Stop worrying about me. xx_

She smiled at his words, and replied as the bell rang. _I know, but amuse me. Please keep texting me so I am fully aware if you're okay._

At home, Jay smirked at her message. He was still sitting in her bed right where she had left him. His fingers moved quickly across the plastic keyboard, _How could I say no to you? How's Armstrong this morning?_

Emma sat down alone, again, in Calculus then checked the message Jay had sent. _He's not even here, see I'm not even missing anything. I should have stayed home with you._

Class began, and the texting continued. If fact it continued until lunch when Emma race home to see Jay. She found him sitting on the couch watching some TV. She set her stuff down, and he turned off the TV.

Emma sat down next to him, and planted a small kiss on his lips. Jay immediately pulled her back into his embrace. She melted into his chest, and smiled. His tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She obliged, and his tongue dove towards hers.

After adjusting herself on his lap, Emma rand her hands down his chest, and slowly took her hands inside his t-shirt. He groaned when her manicured fingernails grazed his chest as she lifted his shirt. Only breaking the kiss to slowly remove it around his shoulder she looked passionately into his eyes.

She tossed the shirt aside, and kissed down his neck slowly. His hands rested on the edge of her shirt caressing her kips softly. He tilted his head, and brought his lips back to hers. She began to lift her own shirt, and he aided her carefully. Tossing it carelessly over her head she smiled, and pressed her lips to Jay's once more.

Jay let his hands slowly roam over her toned stomach, and to towards her breasts. She whimpered when his hand cupped her barely covered breasts gently. He kissed her neck in several places, and he reached towards the clasp of her bra. She moaned quietly in anticipation.

Her bra fell away, and her cupped her breast firmly. He kissed down her clavicle, and towards her breasts gently. Emma ran her hands through his hair, and gasped when he enveloped her nipple into his mouth. A chill ran down her spine, and she moaned louder this time.

He pulled away, and she took a deep breath. He looked at her with a small smile, "Should we go downstairs."

Emma nodded franticly, and they both got off the couch. Slowly they made their way downs stairs never letting the other go too far. Jay took her waist with his good arm, and laid her down carefully onto the bed. She kissed him hard, and moved her hand towards his waist

She slowly pushed away the material from his waist. He groaned when her delicate hand began to stroke him gently. He hand immediately began to work away at removing her jeans. With a little help her clad body was soon against his.

Slowly Emma rolled them over, and straddled Jay's hips. His erection pressing firmly into her inner thigh. She moaned, and grinded her pelvis against his in need of some friction.

Her only over sexual experience had been with Peter Stone, last year. It had only happened once, and she didn't really enjoy it. This seemed something completely different. Peter was quick to get things going, and Jay seemed to take his time enjoying every moment.

Emma pulled her lips away from Jay's for a moment, and looked in his eyes before he pushed into her slowly. Emma's eyes fluttered closed as he did so. She moaned into his shoulder, and pressed her lips into the crook of his neck.

They both began to move in a rhythmic way. Never stopping, and never losing eye contact. This was something special for the both of them. Jay had had so many sexual partners but not one other time had ever been this careful, and loving. Emma's walls clenched around him, and she nearly screamed in pleasure.

Jay kissed her lips fully as he too exploded inside of her. After a few minutes she finally rolled off of him, and cuddled in beside him. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, and giggled a little, "If you think I'm about to go back to school then you're nuts."

He laughed along with her, "I wasn't even going to say it. I'd much rather have you right here like this for the rest of the day."

Emma sighed, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Jay looked down at her as if she were nuts, "Are you crazy Em? I'm perfect right now."

She gave a small smiled, and kissed his lips gently. "Good, I never want to see you in pain."

Jay smiled at her lovingly, "As long as I have you, I will never be in pain. Especially after that."

The blood rose to Emma's cheeks, and she kissed him again. She leaned her forehead against his, and whispered, "I love you."

Jay's eyes widened for a moment then turned to pure adoration, "I love you too."

She couldn't help but smile even bigger now. She pressed her lips to his with a gentle force. He held her close, and they settled back into the sheets on her bed. Her breathing steadied, and he watched as she drifted off to sleep. He rubbed her back all afternoon until she awoke a couple hours later.

She yawned, then looked lovingly at Jay, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, and she slipped out of bed. Emma grabbed one of his t-shirts laying near by, and he put on his own pants. She knew for a fact that no one would be home tonight. Snake had a conference out of town after school, and took Spike and Jack with him.

They padded up the stairs, and into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream. She settled with Jay on the couch. They smiled, and took turns needing one another ice cream. She smiled when he got some on his nose, and she kissed it off gently. Once the tub was empty she set it aside, and cuddled into Jay's bare chest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Em, go to school," Jay said standing in the living room with her. She had tried everything to stay home with him today. After yesterday it was hard to want to leave his side. The teachers at school knew what was happening, and wouldn't question her absence.

She shook her head dropping her things, "No Jay. I want to stay here with you, please."

He looked at her face carefully. She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, and her bottom lip pouted. She wouldn't avert her eyes from his, just begging for him to let her stay. They both knew very well that if he really wanted her in school she would go.

He threw his head back, and sat down on the couch with her, "Okay fine. Only because you're so cute."

She smirked, and cuddled into his side, "And because you love me."

He shook his head. Ever since they had both admit it yesterday it was all she said. "Yes Em, because I love you."

She giggled, and squirmed a little in excitement, "Say it again. That will never get old."

He looked down at her with a grin, "I love you Em. I love you, I love you, I love you."

She giggled even more this time, and squirmed as well. Her elbow went into his side, and he cursed in pain. She stopped immediately, and looked as if she was going to cry, "Oh my gosh Jay, I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. I feel awful, I am so sorry."

He bit down on his knuckle, and shook his head at her. He took a deep breath, "It's fine Em. I'll be okay."

She jumped up from the couch, and grabbed some frozen peas. She came back into the room, "Lay down please. Let me help you."

He obliged moving slowly. She watched with a grimace on her face. Once he was situated, she lifted his shirt slowly revealing his bad bruise on his ribs. She took the peas carefully, and pressed them lightly against his skin. He hissed in pain, and she glanced at his face.

Keeping the peas where they were she moved towards his face, and brushed a piece of his hazelnut hair from his face. He looked at her appreciatively, and she kissed him lightly. She smiled, "For the record, I love you too."

He smirked, "I know, just try to avoid the sore sport next time."

She giggled with a nod. She ran her fingers softly through his hair, while sitting on the floor holding the peas to his ribs. Finally she removed the peas, and he didn't seem in so much pain anymore. She kissed his side lightly a few times, before pushing his shirt back down.

She came back into the living room to find him asleep on the couch, and simply smiled. He looked so happy, and peaceful when he slept. There were often nights within the last week were she would wake up, and watch him sleep. It was hard to see Jay in so much pain. He was always so strong.

She picked up her book off the coffee table, and slipped under his feet. She sat reading while listening to him sleep so softly in the background. He stirred a while later, and she looked at him with a loving smile.

He sat up, and moved the hair from his face, "I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

She shrugged, "No big deal. As long as you're right here, then I am okay."

He swung himself sideways, and pulled her closer to him. She sighed, and leaned on the shoulder that wasn't hurt. He ran her hand up, and down her arm without any words. She really had to pee, but there was something preventing her from moving.

Jay kissed her head softly, "I have to find my own place before you get annoyed with my eating all of your food."

Emma shrugged, "There's no rush. You just got out of the hospital, and my parents understand that."

"I'm not saying that I don't love staying here, but I do need something permanent," He said with a sigh.

She nodded, "I get it, but just know that we're not rushing you out the door. Take all the time that you need."

xxx

"Hey Em," Spike said setting down her stuff in the entry way that evening. Emma smiled in her direction, and then continued making supper.

Jay was sitting on the couch trying to stay caught up in school. Emma smiled when Jack came bounding in the house, "Hi Emmy!"

She picked him up with a grin, "Hi Jack, guess what we're having for supper? Emmy's mac n' cheese supreme."

Snake grinned entering the house behind his family, "Thanks for starting supper Em. It's really helpful. How were things here?"

Emma glanced a Jay with a wink, "Things were fine. Jay's recovering quickly."

Jay smiled at Simpson, "Yeah, thank you guys again for letting me stay. I'm going to start looking into my own place soon."

Spike smiled, "Anything you need Jay. We're just glad you're okay."

Jay smiled at Emma's parents in appreciation. They were always so kind to him, despite everything that had gone on in the past. Emma put supper out on the table, and Spike set the table for 5. Jay got up off the couch, and joined everyone at the table next to Emma.

"So Em, I heard you weren't at school today. Why not?" Snake said in a harsher tone than expected.

Jay spoke up before Emma had the chance, "Sorry, I just really felt awful this morning. I felt like I was going to pass out, so Emma thought it would be best to stay home. It's my fault really."

Snake nodded slowly, "Well I don't want you missing anymore school Em."

Emma nodded quickly, and tried to change the subject, "So how was your conference?"

Snake shrugged, and had nothing else to say. Clearly he didn't want to talk anymore. Emma groaned, and rolled her eyes internally. She looked at Jay apologetically, and he winked at her. She smiled a little, that having improved her mood.

Emma picked up the empty dishes, and set them in the sink. She took Jay's hand, and led him downstairs slowly. She sighed when they were finally alone, "I'm sorry about Snake. He's being really weird lately."

Jay shrugged, "It's okay. He just doesn't like me very much. It's not unexpected, and I don't blame him for all he knows about me."

Emma wrapped arms around his neck carefully, "That doesn't mean you don't deserve a second chance. I gave you one after all, and look where we are now."

Jay smiled, and pressed his lips to Emma's softly. She sighed, and leaned into his kiss a little more. He walked them carefully to the bed, and she laid down next to him still kissing.

Emma finally broke away in need of some air, "You really are being so great to me through everything."

Jay smirked, and brushed a piece of hair from her face, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that in this situation?"

She pressed her finger to his lips, "It's okay, because I love you."

He kissed her lips softly, "I love you too Em just don't kill me this time when I say it."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "How many times did I say I was sorry?"

He chuckled, "I know, I know. I'm only kidding, we both know it was an accident."

Emma ran her hand through his hair, and didn't break from his gaze. There was something so comforting about laying in a bed, and just looking at Jay. Somehow she knew that'd they'd both be okay every time she looked at him. She pressed her lips to his once more before turning off her lamp.

The crawled under the blankets, and she snuggled into his side begging for him to never let go. He watched her sleep, and was still simply amazed how he managed to be here with her. It wasn't long before his thoughts about Emma turned to dreams about Emma that were only interrupted by her alarm clock.

She jumped out of bed, and turned it off quickly kissing Jay to go back to sleep. Emma got ready quickly, and kissed Jay once more before driving herself to school. She made it just in time for homeroom.

She gave a small smile to Ms Kawn, and took her seat. Sean approached her, and sat in Jay's seat. Emma smiled at Sean. Sure they had their history, but that was all behind them now. "Hey Sean," she said with a smile.

He nodded, "Hey Emma, I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch, and catch up."

Emma thought about it for a minute, she thought it might be good to catch up with Sean. She was sure that Jay would be okay alone one day for lunch it was no big deal. She nodded, "Sure Sean. I'll meet you at my locker for lunch."

Sean nodded with a small smile, and walked back to his seat. Emma tried not be too excited, but the only person her age she had really interacted with in the last week was Jay. It would be nice to have some friends time. Jay would understand.

Emma pulled out her phone, _Hey Babe, not coming home for lunch today! Sorry! See you after school! xoxo_

She slid her phone back into her pocket, and let her morning classes commence. It all sped by so fast, and she met Sean at her locker for lunch. She waved from down the hall, "Hey Sean, did you want to go outside and eat?"

Sean shrugged, and Emma grabbed her lunch. He followed her outside, and they had a seat at a picnic table, "So Sean, where are you living?"

Sean sighed, "In that old apartment that Tracker, and I used to share. It just happened to be vacant at the time so I took it."

Emma nodded, "That's good. Something familiar always helps. Do you like being back in Toronto?"

Sean sighed with a chuckle, "I love Toronto, but Degrassi has so many memories for me you know?"

Emma nodded, "Completely, that's why I am so glad it's senior year, and we are getting the hell out of this place. I need a fresh start."

Sean nodded, "What's been going on with you since I left?"

Emma sighed, "So much stuff. They filmed a movie in the school, and there was plenty of drama in general. Nothing much changed, it's still dramatic Degrassi."

Sean chuckled, "I guess that will never change. How are Snake & Spike?"

Emma shrugged, "Pretty good. Jack's growing really fast I guess. You should come over for dinner some night. I'm sure they'd love to see you again, it's been a while."

Sean sighed, "Are you sure? I mean with you and Jay, I don't want to cause anymore problems."

Emma nodded, "It's fine. Until Jay gets better he's staying with me anyways, so he'll probably feel better that you come for dinner when he's there. You know how Jay can be."

Sean nodded, "I sure do. We'll figure out something soon. I'd love to see your family again Em."

Emma nodded with a smile, and returned to her lunch. She paused a moment to check her phone, and saw a message from Jay.

_Hey Babe, I'll be fine. Have a good day. I'll see you later. Luv u xx_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Em, how was school?" Jay said when she padded in the front door that afternoon. Emma dropped her stuff near the door, and joined Jay on the couch.

"School was fine, sorry I didn't come home at lunch today. Sean asked me to have lunch, and catch up," Emma said with a small smile.

Jay nodded not really liking the sound of that. Emma noticed his apprehension, "Jay are we going to have to go through this Sean thing again?"

Jay looked at Emma sadly, "I'm sorry alright. I just don't like that you're hanging out with him."

Emma scoffed, and stood up, "Since when are you the boss of who I hang out with."

She started towards her room, and Jay huffed getting off of the couch. He caught her arm at the bottom of the stairs, "Em, come on I didn't mean it like that. I just don't trust Sean."

Emma turned to look at him, still very obviously angry, "But you trust me don't you?"

Jay looked at her sadly, "Emma you know I do. I trust you, but there's a lot of history there and I know I'm repeating myself. I don't know how else to put it. Sean is my only insecurity when it comes to you."

She still looked really angry, "Jay I don't care if you're worried about what Sean might say or do. If you really trust me then you wouldn't be so worried about it."

Jay huffed sadly, "I'm sorry. Em, I just don't know what to say. Do I want you hanging around Sean? No. Can I stop you from hanging around Sean? No, but I'm standing here expressing exactly how I'm feeling, and you're shutting me down."

Emma softened a little, "Jay you have to stop with the Sean business. We had something a long time ago, and it's long gone. I want to be with you, not Sean."

Jay pulled her into a one armed hug. She didn't reciprocate, but she didn't move either. "Em, it's hard for me to care so much about someone. I can't say I really ever cared for Alex, or anyone else this much. I just don't want to lose you."

Emma nodded into his chest a little, "I know, but you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

Jay kissed her blonde hair, "I love you Em." She whispered back that she loved him, and they both finally felt better. Emma dragged him back upstairs, and into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table trying to stay caught up with school. Emma padded around the kitchen getting supper ready offering explanation when she could.

Snake walked in the door with a stressed look on his face. Emma smiled, and he seemed to disregard their presence completely. He shot right up the stairs, and into the bedroom with his work. Emma gave a puzzled look to Jay, "I wonder what's been up with him lately. He's so cranky."

Jay's smile faltered, "It's me. He hates me, and I know it. He hated the fact that I'm staying downstairs behind a closed door with his precious little daughter."

She smirked, "Well I'm not so little. I'm almost an adult, and so are you. We can make our own choices."

Jay nodded, and Emma kissed him on the cheek before returning to supper. She finished, then set the table with some of Jay's help. It was nearly 630PM, and Spike was still not home with Jack. Emma bit her lip wondering where they were. She picked up her phone, and dialed Spike.

"Hey Mom, just wondering where you are. Hope everything with you, and Jack is okay. I just finished supper. Call me back. Love you," Emma said starting to get worried. It was very rare that Spike did not answer her phone.

Not even seconds later the house phone rang, and Emma jumped up to get it. She figured it was her mother saying she was running late with Jack or something. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hi is this Emma Nelson?" A strange voice asked on the other end.

"Yes," She replied tentatively. Jay picked up on her hesitation, and looked at her waiting patiently.

"This is Dr. Combs from the Toronto General Hospital. I'm calling because of a Christine Nelson, and a Jack Simpson, they got into a car accident, and were just brought in. I tried to reach Archie, but no one answered his phone," The voice on the other end said again.

Emma's breath began to shake a little, "Are they alright? Do you know anything yet?"

The doctor sighed, "Jack seems to be okay, but you're mother may be more complicated. If you could please come in to the hospital."

Emma cleared her throat, and tried not let her voice falter, "Yes I'll be right in." She hung up the phone, and turned to Jay tears welling in her eyes.

He jumped up by her side, "What happened Em?"

She shook her head, "There was an accident. We need to go to the hospital." Emma took off running up the stairs yelling for Snake to come too. He grumbled on some bad excuse, and as much as Emma thought he should be there she wasn't wasting her time.

She and Jay took off running to his car, and to the hospital. Emma drove even in her upsetting state. Jay watched carefully as she drove keeping hand on her leg as comfort.

After parking quickly Emma dashed into the emergency room Jay following behind her. She ran right into the nurse's desk, and took a deep breath, "I'm here for Jack Simpson, and Christine Nelson."

The nurse smiled politely, and waved over the tall older man in a white coat. She stood anxiously waiting some news, "Are you Dr. Combs?"

He nodded, "I am, you must be Emma Nelson. I can take you to see Jack right away. He has some bruising, and a few stitches in his chin. Your mom is in surgery right now, but I wouldn't be too worried. We have an excellent team of doctors in the operating room."

Emma nodded quickly, grabbing Jay's hand before following Dr. Combs down the hall to Jack's room. She sighed in relief when she saw him sleeping peacefully in the bed. Not a wire or tube hooked to him. Aside from the stitches he didn't look so bad. She kissed his head softly, and she pulled up a chair next to his bed.

The doctor silently ducked out of the room giving them some space. Jay pulled up a chair next to Emma. He ran his hand up, and down her back. There were a few tears that escaped, but she wasn't saying much. Jay wasn't sure what to do. Sure she had been upset like this during his accident, but when that happened he assured her that he was okay. He couldn't do that now.

She watched silently still as Jack slept. Jay did not once leave her side, still kind of unsure what to do. Jay finally decided to speak up, "Em, is there something you need? Is there anything I can do?"

Emma turned around with a very small, almost invisible, smile on her face, "I'm okay. Just don't leave okay?"

Jay nodded, and kissed her temple when she leaned back into his slightly. He wrapped one arm around her, and didn't let go as long as she moved. She sighed, "Jay do you think Mom is going to be okay?"

Jay hesitated. They had had no news in concern to her mother yet, and he hadn't seen the accident, nor was he a doctor. It was hard to give a honest answer, "She'll be okay Em. Everything will work out."

She nodded with a small sniffle, "Except for Snake. I don't know why he isn't here right now. It's his son, and wife."

Jay soothed her quietly, "Everything will be okay Em. Why don't you try calling Snake again?"

Emma nodded, and ducked into the hallway to make the phone call. It rang once, then twice before Snake picked up the phone, "Emma? Where is everyone?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Snake, we're at the hospital. Mom and Jack were in a accident. Mom's in surgery, but Jack is okay. He's sleeping right now."

Snake breathed into the phone heavily, "How come no one told me?"

Emma fought the urge to yell at him, especially with all her emotions welling, "I told you earlier when you were upstairs. You brushed it off, so Jay and I left without you. I wasn't waiting around."

Snake sounded a little aggravated, but really the only one he should have been angry at was himself, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Emma hung up with a groan, and turned to go back into the room with Jay. Dr. Combs was coming her way quickly, and she stopped hoping it was news about her mother.

He jogged up to her, "Emma, you're mother was a fighter. She fought hard in there to stay with us in there, but I'm so sorry Emma she didn't pull through. There was a lot of bleeding coming from multiple places in and out. They did their best, I'm so sorry."

Emma clasped a hand over her mouth. Her mother was dead. The one person she had relied on since her birth was Spike, and now she was gone. What about Jack, and Snake? They still needed her too, especially Jack.

Emma nodded, and entered the room with Jack again. Jay stood up seeing the tears welling in Emma's eyes. She let out one sob, and could not longer hold back. She collapsed into Jay's hold. He let on tight, and didn't let her go. He didn't ask what had happened, there was no need.

Latching herself on Jay's shirt Emma didn't move from that spot for many minutes. She finally looked up when Snake stepped into the room looking as pale as a ghost. Emma looked at him praying silently that he'd have some answers to what this mess was to become.

They both watched as Snake sat down in the chair next to the bed, and took Jack's hand. His small fingers curled around Snake's, but no one said a word. Jay lead Emma over to another chair, and she sat down on his lap. Without any sounds coming from the room they watched Jack sleep. It was devastating to know that soon enough Jack would wake up, and ask for his mother. He was far too young to understand death, and Emma didn't have a clue how she would ever be able to explain such a thing to him. His mother was gone forever. Their mother was gone forever.

Snake still hadn't spoke a word since he'd found out. None of them had really. It was a strange thing to think that yesterday they had had dinner all together speaking as if it were nothing, and now no one could find the words to fully describe what was happening.

The constant stream of tears on Emma's cheeks didn't stop, and Jay didn't let go of her no matter how much pain he was in. It had only been a week since his accident, and already they were dealing with something new, and so much bigger.

Jay wondered what would happen in Spike's absence. He very well knew that Snake didn't like him all that much, and Emma would likely become very busy in her absence. He wasn't trying to be selfish, and think of his consequences it was simply something that he knew would be questioned in her absence along with so many other things.

It's not something people experience everyday. The death of a parent, or spouse. It's different when the one that dies is old, and has had a full life. They had children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. They've experienced all the joys of life, that certainly doesn't make it easier on the ones left behind but it does impact you differently.

Spike had two children who still weren't grown. Emma was almost 18, but that didn't mean she didn't need her mother. Jack, of course, still needed his mother in almost every way. He was barely 3 years old, and his mother had been ripped from his grasp in an instant. An instant that Jack probably wouldn't remember, nor understand.

It all hit them all like a ton of bricks. They had all shed tears mourning her death in the moments of being told, but now it was really sinking in. She was not going to be there ever again. Not in the sense that she's not upstairs making breakfast or doing laundry, but in the sense that they would never hear her laugh or see her smile again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay, I don't know what to do. Snake came in here, and stayed with Jack for an hour tops before leaving. He's not picking up the phone, and he hasn't come back yet," Emma said as they carried a sleeping Jack to the car.

Jay shrugged, "Em, he's probably just at home. I'm sure he's upset, I'd be upset if I lost the girl I loved."

Emma buckled Jack into his car seat in the back, and sat down in the front with Jay. She glanced back at Jack, "What am I going to do? He needs his mother. Even if Snake steps up he won't be able to do it on his own."

Jay placed a comforting hand on Emma's thigh, "Em you'll be there to help him. I know that because I know what a great person you are."

Emma sighed, and looked straight ahead, "But I still need my mom too." Jay pulled Emma into a hug as best he could, and she latched onto he shirt. He held onto her for as long as she needed.

She pulled away after a few minutes and composed herself, "Take us home. I have to talk to Snake." Jay nodded, and pulled away from his spot at the hospital. Emma didn't speak the rest of the way home, and Jack stayed asleep until Jay shut the car off after pulling into her driveway.

Emma unloaded Jack, and carried him into the house. Jay took his car seat, and followed her into the house. Jack sat down on the floor to play. He picked up his favorite orange car, and began to drive it around the furniture. Jay smiled at the little boy who had yet to realize that he had lost his mother forever.

Jay walked over to Emma who seemed to be reading a letter that had been left on the table. Jay stood behind her, and silently read the letter. It was from Snake.

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry I had to go. Even before this I was planning on leaving. When the accident happened I reconsidered for a while in that hospital room as my little boy slept. With Spike gone I can't do it. I was never a great father anyways. I'll send money, enough for you both in the house. I hope you can do a better job with him than I could have. This is for the best. _

_Archie_

Jay personally wanted to rip the man's head off. He was a father to this little boy who had just lost his mother. He didn't need to lose his dad as well. This situation was all too familiar to Jay. Although his Dad never really left he was never around for anything but his liquor.

Emma sighed, and chucked the letter in the garbage. She didn't waste anytime in getting out the food to make Jack supper. Jay stopped her, "Em, are you alright?"

Emma shrugged, "There's no use in crying over it. I need to be there for Jack, and I have to be strong. I'll be okay. He needs me, and I won't let him down."

Jay nodded, "Did you want my help?"

Emma glanced at the food she set out to make pasta for supper, "No that's okay. You go sit with Jack or watch TV or something. I'm okay."

Jay kissed her forehead gingerly. She smiled a little in appreciation, and began to prepare supper. It really wasn't much just her homemade macaroni with cheese. She cooked it quickly, and set the table.

"Jack baby come eat," Emma motioned to his high chair. He waddled over, and sat down to begin eating. Jay watched as Emma set food onto his plate, and put helpings out for each of them.

As much as she was trying to hide how much pain she was in, it was evident to Jay. He wouldn't dare bring it all up in front of Jack though. He would only get upset, and Emma would never forgive him for that. Jay watched Emma quietly for the rest of the night as she gave Jack a bath, and put him to bed. Only when he was finally asleep, and she joined Jay on the couch did he bring it up, "Emma be honest now. Do you want to talk?"

Emma shrugged, "There's not much to say anymore. I'm going to do what I have to do, and if you want to support me in what I decide then be my guest. If you're not going to help me, and be there for me when I need it then you can go."

Jay wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her onto his lap, "Em, I'm not going anywhere. You said he needed you, and you wouldn't let him down. Well you need me, and I'm not going to let you down."

Emma leaned into his shoulder with a slight smile, "It won't be easy, but I'm going to try not to ruin this kid's life."

Jay kissed her head lovingly, and rubbed her back. She dosed off to sleep in Jay's arms, and he smiled at the sight of her so peaceful. He hadn't seen her so peaceful since before his accident. It was nice, but he knew it really wouldn't last long. Only as long as she slept.

As much as he hated to wake her he nudged her carefully, and she stirred awake. She glanced briefly around the room, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. Let's go to bed."

Jay nodded, and Emma took him upstairs. He looked slightly confused, "Em, what are we doing up here?"

Emma shrugged, "Well there is no one in the master bedroom anymore so we might as well use it."

Jay shrugged, "Whatever you want." They padded into the bedroom. Emma looked around. Snake had taken all of his things, and the room looked emptier now. It was sad to know that she would have to move out all of her mother's things as well. She took a deep breath in an effort not to cry again.

Jay came up behind her, and placed a hand on the small of her back, "Are you sure about this Em? I can sleep on the couch, and listen for Jack if you need."

Emma nodded, "Yeah I can do this. It's better this way. I need to be strong for Jack, and if that means sleeping in this bed then so be it."

Jay held her in his arms now, "You keep saying that, but he's fast asleep. I'm here if you need to talk or cry or whatever. You don't have to be strong all the time. Especially not for me."

Emma nodded begging her tears to stay hidden. Her eyes had glossed over, and she laid her head on Jay's chest now. He stroked her back softly, and kissed the top of her head. Emma back away slightly, and crawled into bed.

She lifted the covers slowly, and was hesitant to crawl in but she did. Patting the spot next to her Jay was just as slow to lay with her. She rolled away from him, and had her back to him. Jay took gentle hold of her waist, and she didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms.

She sniffed quietly, and Jay turned her around to face him. He saw the evidence of silent tears down her cheeks. He kissed them away, and she gave the smallest of smiles in gratitude that he was here with her. She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure she had even spoken out loud, "I could never have done this without you."

Jay kissed her forehead soundly, "You never have to Em. Don't shut me out."

She nodded, "I'm not doing it on purpose. I guess I've just never had someone who insisted on it. I will talk to you just not tonight. I just want to get some sleep. Tomorrow we can drop Jack off at the daycare, and go finish the funeral arrangements."

Jay nodded, and looked at her lovingly, "I love you Em." She replied quietly, and then closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure that she would sleep as soundly as she typically did, but it was nice to have Jay there to support her in whatever she chose.

Jay closed his eyes, and his breathing became rhythmic. He was fast asleep, but Emma lie awake thinking. There was so much to consider. Both of her parents were gone. Snake had said he'd send money, and Emma believed that. Snake may have left his children, but he wouldn't let them be homeless.

Snake had assumed when he left that Emma would immediately start parenting Jack, but did Emma want that? There were so many other options. She could easily go to the police, and tell them what Snake did. That didn't feel right to Emma, if he really wanted his freedom from them then she really couldn't stop him.

Emma thought about adoption, but it seemed so foreign. Jack was three, and she didn't want to instantly remove everything familiar from him. He could also easily end up in a bad foster home for the rest of his childhood.

As the hours of the night passed she thought over all her possibilities, and finally made up her mind. She would keep Jack in this house, and parent him as Snake had assumed. She sighed, apparently Snake knew her better than she knew herself right now. Emma would ask Jay to move in. He was looking for a place to live anyways, and Emma would always feel safer with him here.

She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 7 in the morning. She crawled out of bed quietly, and quickly in an effort not to wake Jay. She peeked into Jack's room to see him still fast asleep in his little car bed. She smiled in thought of her getting the chance to be such a huge part of his life. In one sense it was something so gratifying and amazing, but in the other sense it was such a large responsibility.

She skirted downstairs, and made herself a large cup of strong coffee. She sat at the kitchen table looking around the house in silence. This was all up to her now. There was no Spike to do the laundry, or make dinner. Of course Emma had always helped out around this house, but there is a big difference between being a sole provider, and being a help around the house.

Jay came around the corner holding Jack and Emma sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't hear him."

Jay shrugged and set Jack down in his high chair, "It's okay he came in looking for you though."

Jack looked at Emma with a grin, "I go to play today?"

Emma nodded, play was what his word was for daycare. Jack clapped his chubby hands together to rejoice. Emma giggled a moment, and then stood up from the table. She got Jack some fruit loops with milk. He tried his best to use a spoon as Spike had taught him.

Jay got himself a cup of coffee, and watched the two get along so well. When Jack was completely occupied by his food Emma looked at Jay, "So I was thinking what if you moved in here, with me and Jack?"

Jay looked at her kind of shocked. He wondered how this would all work out now, but hearing her say it was another thing all together, "Um if that's what you really want. I'd be happy to."

Emma nodded with a large grin on her face, "I know it's a lot, but if you want to I'd really like to have you here. Snake said he'd send money, but that doesn't do a whole lot when you have raise a child."

Jay nodded, "Of course Em, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm here to help you with whatever you need. You have all my support."

Emma sipped her coffee, "Thank you Jay." Jay placed an arm around her, and rubbed her side lightly. She leaned into him, and finished her coffee. Jack finished his cereal, and Emma let him down to play.

Emma was about to escape upstairs to get ready when Jay stopped her, "Maybe some actually breakfast Em?"

She sighed and nodded, "Fine. Eggs sound good?" Jay nodded, and Emma proceeded to start her new life as a full time big sister. This was something Emma never imagined having to do, but she also never imagined losing her mother or being with Jay for that matter.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Jack it's time to go to play so that Jay and Emmy can go bring Jay's stuff home," Emma said referring to herself in the third person as she helped Jack into his small jean jacket. Jay was out in the driveway putting the car seat in the back of his orange civic.

He came back in grabbing Jack's waist bringing him out to the car. Emma smiled in appreciation grabbing his backpack and locking the door behind her. Jay had Jack all buckled in by the time Emma reached the car, "Wow, good job Jay."

He smirked, "You know I'm not totally incompetent. I do know how to care for a child." They both got in the car, and Jay drove to the daycare nearby dropping Jack off for Saturday afternoon.

Emma flopped back into her seat after taking Jack inside, "This week was so hectic trying to get organized. It'll be nice just to spend the afternoon just you and me."

Jay smiled, "So much fun packing up all that stuff in that dingy apartment to take it home just to unpack it again."

Emma giggled as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. They hopped out and went into the small apartment. Jay sighed clearly his father hadn't been around. It was nice to finally be all healed after his accident. His shoulder was still sore from time to time, but on Wednesday he had gotten the all clear.

Emma looked around the apartment, "Alright you get whatever you want, and I'll pack up your clothes."

He nodded handing her a large box for her to put them in. Emma made her way into his room looking around. In some ways it was exactly how she had imagined it, and in others completely opposite. It was all dark and nothing was too personal, which he had expected, but she was shocked to see the cleanliness, and organization of everything.

She smiled slightly knowing that after today that he would never have to worry about being beaten by his father or living in fear of losing this place. She was also pleased to have the help with Jack and to have him around in general, but there was an added bonus of him being in complete safety.

She walked over to his dresser opening the top drawer, and lifting the already folded clothes into the box in front of her feet. It didn't take long before Jay joined her collecting anything else he wanted from the room. She finished with a full box of his clothing just as he finished closing the last box of whatever else he wanted.

Jay looked up at her with a sigh, "This is a lot of work, but it's totally worth it. It's nice to know I never have to come back here, and it's nice to know that you and Jack will always be safe."

Emma walked his way, "Is that a promise?"

Jay nodded, "It most definitely is. I promise to keep both you, my beautiful girlfriend, and Jack, my new best friend, safe from everything out there in the world."

Emma kissed him softly, and he circled his arms around her waist. She moved her arms around his neck tugging lightly at the hairs at the back of his neck. He moved a step closer to her pressing their bodies fully up against one another. She pulled back from his lips breathlessly, "I know how busy we've been this week and that I've been a terrible girlfriend, but I promise to be better."

Jay pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Hey it's okay. I know that you've been trying to get Jack situated, and on top of that with your mom's funeral on friday. I know it's hard on you. I'm here to support you right now. Don't worry about me."

She nodded, "Okay, let's get you home to unpack."

Jay nodded picking up two boxes while Emma got the third. Shoving them tightly into the trunk of his car they drove back towards their home together. Taking the very same boxes into the house now, Emma sighed dropping it onto the floor before flopping onto the couch. Jay smirked and sat down beside her. She glanced around the not so clean house, "Welcome home."

He chuckled, "Thanks Em. You got rearrange the bedroom so all of our clothing fits while I clean this place up a little. I'll be up in a few minutes."

The remainder of the afternoon flew by, and everything was done in a whirlwind of hard work. Emma smiled at everything so organized and in it's place. She looked down at herself all sweaty and gross.

Jay came up behind her wrapping his arms around his waist, "Maybe before we go get Jack you'd be interested in coming upstairs with me.

Emma smirking leaning into him, "I suppose that's okay."

Jay didn't waist another second sweeping her off of her feet and going upstairs. Emma giggled latching onto his neck. He dropped her playfully onto the bed and crawled onto top of her. She moaned into his kiss almost immediately loving the way he wasn't wasting any time.

Jay pulled away from her lips, and smirked when she whimpered. His hands guiding her shirt above her head he began planting kisses down her neck and chest. She groaned wrapping her legs around his hips to gain some friction. He removed her bra, and assailed her with kisses.

Emma panted and let her hands go to work at remove both her own pants and Jay's. He helped her removed the last of their clothing then pulled her clad body roughly against his. Just the heat of their bodies touching was enough to make Emma moan. Jay held her hips underneath him and pushed in swiftly.

Emma's back arched into his bare chest while plastering her lips back onto Jay's. They moved rhythmically, and soon enough Emma fell back onto the bed in ecstasy. Jay collapsing beside her, both trying to catch their breath.

He pulled Emma close to him planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. She smirked, "That's so much better when I'm not worried about hurting you."

Jay chuckled, "Enjoy that because I doubt you'll be able to be that loud with little ears in the house. Speaking of, we need to go get him."

Emma groaned, "I don't know if I can. My legs won't will themselves to work anymore."

Jay laughed rolling on top of her, kissing her lightly, "Em, they're not going to give Jack to me. We both have to go so you can put me on the pick up list."

She groaned, but nodded knowing he was right, "Alright just give me 5 minutes in the shower."

Jay chuckled pulling her towards the shower and turning the water on for her. She kissed him softly before getting in. Jay returned was now was their bedroom. He smiled liking the sound of that. He got dressed, and set her clothes in the bathroom for her.

Emma got out of the shower and mentally thanked Jay for bringing her a towel and clothes. She jumped into her jeans and t-shirt before skipping downstairs to find Jay watching football. She smirked, "Let's go. We've got stuff to do."

Jay smiled, "Alright, alright."

xxx

"Hey Em," Manny said joining her and Jay on the hallway bench the following Monday.

Emma glanced up from her homework with a smile, "Hey Manny, what's up?"

She shrugs, "Nothing. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come hang out with Liberty, Darcy, and I. I feel like we haven't seen you in weeks, which is understandable, but still."

Emma looks at Jay with puppy dog eyes, "Jay will you watch Jack today for a few hours? Please Babe."

Jay rolls his eyes at her sad attempt to get what she wants, "Go ahead, just be home by 8."

Emma rolls her eyes in response, "Yes Daddy." She giggles while mocking him.

He chuckles and pinches her side, "You're only supposed to call me that in bed." Emma's eyes widen, and her cheeks go flush. She looks back down at her homework avoiding her best friend's gaze.

Manny coughs awkwardly, "Well that was something I never needed to hear. Remind me not to sleep in your bed ever again."

Jay chuckles, and Emma elbows his ribcage still not looking up. He whines and complains, but that only makes Emma smile. "Hey I'm recovering, you have to be gentle with me."

Emma rolled her eyes putting her homework away, "Yeah right you've had the all clear for almost a week now besides after yesterday I wouldn't believe you either way."

Manny gasps, "Ew Em. Can we stop with this conversation?"

Emma looks at Manny, "Not what I meant. He moved in yesterday and was lifting all kinds of boxes. He's fine."

Jay pipes up with a grin, "But we did that too."

Emma elbows him again, and he continues to whine to himself. Manny rolls her eyes, "Anyways, you know that new kid Damien?"

Both Emma and Jay groan in annoyance. "I know exactly who you're talking about unfortunately," Jay says angrily.

Manny groans, "Well he asked me out so I said yes. When we went to the movies he tried to feel me up in the theater."

Jay scoffs, "Can you guys save this conversation for later?"

Emma pats Jay's leg lightly, "I suppose just for you."

Manny stands to go to class, "Anyways, I'll meet you at you're locker at the end of the day."

Emma nods watching Manny turn to walk away. She turns back to Jay, "Babe I know she isn't your favorite person but can you please be nice?"

Jay's eyes widen, "I didn't do anything. I was perfectly civil."

Emma shrugs, "Okay maybe you were, but I'm just reminding you how much she means to me."

"And what do I mean? I don't see her getting a lecture to be nice to me. We both know she doesn't much like me either," Jay countered.

Emma kissed his nose, "Don't get sensitive on me now. You mean a lot to me too. That's why I want you two to get along. No one of you means more to me than the other. It's all equal. Besides we all know I love Jack the most."

Jay pulled her closer to him on the bench and whispered in her ear, "But I'm the only one that really drives you crazy."

Emma shivered in his arms when his hot breath descended on her neck. She felt him press his lips to her neck in several places. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second then she realized where they were. She pulled herself away unwillingly, "Jay stop it. We're in school."

Jay smirked, "You know I'm right."

She rolled her eyes gathering her books before starting down the hallway. Jay fell into step beside her sliding his hand into her back pocket. She smiled sheepishly and left it alone. Jay kissed her head sweetly.

Emma tried not to roll her eyes when they rounded the corner finding Alex Nunez leaning against some lockers. It brought Emma back to the beginning of her relationship with Jay when that seemed to be her only insecurity. Thinking of this Emma pulled Jay closer to her.

Jay took notice of her change in behavior around Alex. She hadn't been too concerned with her lately, but that was probably only because of everything that had been going on. Now that things were becoming more settled she was settling back into normal life which meant being insecure about Alex.

The couple sat down in homeroom, Emma staying completely silent. Jay wrapped an arm around her waist rubbing his thumb up and down gently. She sighed, but still kept quiet. Jay looked at her with concern, "Em, you know you have nothing to worry about right?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah I know."

Jay stayed close and kept their conversation hushed, "Then why do you seem upset? Did I do something?"

Emma looked at him with wide eyes, "No of course not. It's just her. She brings back a lot of unpleasant memories. It's not easy remembering sometimes."

Jay kissed her temple not releasing her for a long time. He whispered softly, "I love you Emma, don't forget that okay?"

She smiled feeling better every time he said it, "I love you too. Just say it one more time."

He grinned looking at her more directly this time, "I love you so much." She glanced around the room noticing very few bodies, and no Ms Kwan. Emma took the opportunity to kiss Jay. She melted into his lips keeping it slow and loving. She pulled back with a small grin as did Jay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeez, I'm embarrassed of how long it's been since I've updated this story. I had a dance recital, and it took all of my energy for the month basically. That's a very lame excuse and I know it. Soon enough I'll be done school for the summer, and there will be periodic updates. I'm sorry it took so long for this to come up. I love you all. Don't lose faith in me.**

"Hey Manny," Emma said coming up to her locker at the end of the day just as planned.

Manny grinned, "Hey Em, I'm so glad you could come out today. I know you've had a rough go lately. We're here to make it all better for a while."

Emma rolled her eyes shoving her things in her locker, "You sound like a bad infomercial Manny. That's not a good thing either."

"Hello ladies," Liberty said with a curt smile.

Emma smirked slightly remembering Jay's lunchtime impression on Liberty today, "Hey Lib." Manny wasn't wasting anymore time hanging out the spirited hallways of Degrassi today. She dragged the girls out the front door to her father's borrowed car.

"Wow Manny, nice going. Got the car today," Emma exclaimed with a large grin hopping in the front seat. Liberty silently crawled into the back.

"It took massive begging, and some dirty work around the house but now I have the car all week," Manny said with pride beaming through her face.

Liberty cleared her throat, "Good for you Manny. It's good to know you actually work for something these days."

Manny turned around slightly shocked at her friends statement, "Lib, really? What was that for?"

Liberty just looked away annoyed with something. Emma wasn't willing to be mediator today she quickly snapped back Manny's attention, "Alright let's go. I have to be home by eight."

Manny chuckled pulling out into the busy Toronto streets, "What was that this morning? Jay being all responsible and stuff."

Emma smiled, "He's actually so different then everyone thinks. He's so clean, and organized. He had everyone's lunch made, and his homework done before I was even out of the shower."

Manny smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day where Jay Hogart was being Mr. Mom."

All three girls chuckled, "Don't tell him that. He'd have all of our heads for even thinking that. He'd probably just say it was all for me."

Liberty snorts, "That just means he's whipped. I'm not sure he'd like that very much either."

Emma nodded, "True enough. Just because it's the truth doesn't mean he'll ever accept it though."

Manny pulled into a free spot near the front of the lot. The mall was something Emma had missed lately. Ever since she had started seeing Jay she hadn't had a nice outing with the girls. It was definitely way overdue.

The girls took the afternoon walking slowly through the large Toronto mall. No one really bought much, just some ice cream and coffee. They all looked through racks, and talked about whatever came to mind. It was an uneventful afternoon, but also a much needed afternoon.

Emma waved to the girls when they dropped her off at home just before 8PM. She walked in the door shutting it quietly incase Jack was in bed. Jay met Emma in the living room with a smile, "Hey Babe, how was your afternoon?"

Emma shrugged, "Pretty good. Was Jack good for you?"

Jay nodded quickly, "Oh yeah we were fine. He watched Tv, played toys, ate supper, had a bath, and crashed on the couch by 730PM."

Emma grinned, "You are amazing. Thank you so much." Jay shrugged as if it were nothing before kissing Emma softly on the lips. She smiled graciously at him when they pulled apart.

"You want to watch a movie before bed?" Jay asks pulling her towards the couch. Emma nodded with a smile sitting next to him as he flipped through the movie channels. She snuggled in next to his side when he picked an action movie that would most likely put Emma to sleep.

Jay tucked his arm around her tightly holding her close. It wasn't an hour into the movie before Emma was passed out on Jay's shoulder. He smirked looking down at her looking so tired.

He turned off the movie not even bothering to watch the ending. He scooped her up taking her upstairs, and laying her door on the bed. Jay grabbed on of his large t-shirts for her to wear to bed.

He slid her carefully out of her jeans and shirt. She moved slightly, but didn't really wake up. He pulled her up next to him sliding the t-shirt over her head. Her eyes blinked open, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled, "I'm trying to get you ready for bed Ms. Dead-Weight."

She nodded slightly before closing her eyes again and falling back onto the pillow. He smirked pulling the blankets up around her body. She snuggled into the mattress with a small smile. Jay grinned getting undressed and crawling into bed. Emma almost instantaneously gravitated towards him settling in on his shoulder comfortably. She kissed her head sweetly whispering goodnight.

She never moved after that and Jay knew she was long gone. He closed his eyes settling into his pillow. He fell asleep quickly, and didn't move until their 6AM alarm the following morning.

"Em, come on wake up. We have to get going. Jack's going to be up in 20 minutes," Jay said leaning over her at 605AM.

She groaned, "Let me sleep. Just 5 more minutes."

Jay laughed, "I already did. Let's get a move on." Emma didn't move. He smirked picking her up out of bed heading towards the shower. She didn't realize what was going on until she cold water was spraying down on both of them,

She jumped out of his arms punching his chest with anger. He laughed not even flinching in response to her violence. He grabbed her hands to stop her pinning them above her head. The water was warming up slowly, and they were both still clothed and soaking wet.

Emma smirked walking him back against the shower wall. He still held her hands above her head with one hand while the other hand cupped her cheek kissing her lightly. She smiled pressing her body flush against his.

Jay let go of her hands and used both of his to remove her soaking wet shirt. She smiled pulling away from his lips for just a second. He quickly dodged out of the way stepping out of the shower.

She whimpered, "That really wasn't fair. You have me going now."

Jay smirked, "I guess that'll be your lesson for not getting out of bed now won't it."

Emma poked her head out of the shower with a small grin on her face, "That's okay. I'm pretty sure I can take care of it."

Jay cocked his head curious to what she really meant by that. She disappeared behind the shower curtain once more. She took the shower head off the hook lowering it down towards her centre.

She pressed it close, and began to move it slightly. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Jay pulled the shower curtain watching her take care of herself. It was getting him going just by watching her.

He stepped into the shower quietly, and she didn't even move in response. Jay moved closer taking the shower head from her hands. She opened her eyes with annoyance, "What are you doing?"

Jay smirked putting the shower head back and grabbed her waist, "What do you want me to do?"

Emma pressed herself up against him, "Fuck me." She whispered it so quietly that he barely heard her over the running water. He shot her a lopsided grin before placing his mouth on hers, and plunging inside of her.

She moaned deeply into his mouth as he thrust in and out quickly. She broke away from the kiss attacking his neck. He held her ass pushing her up against the wall with a throaty moan. Emma smirked realizing how much she had gotten him going.

Soon enough Jay pulled out, and Emma held herself up against the wall. He smirked kissing her sloppily, "Maybe we could make this a routine."

Emma laughed, "I don't think I have the energy for that."

Jay kissed her one last time before stepping out of the shower. Emma finished up then got herself ready before heading into Jack's room. She walked in, and was shocked already find him up and dressed. She grinned thinking of Jay.

"Come on Jack, let's go downstairs. It's time for breakfast," Emma said holding out her hand for Jack to hold.

He dropped his toys taking her hand with his small chubby one, "Okay Emmy. Look at my shirt Emmy. Cars vroom vroom."

Emma laughed helping him down the stairs, "I see that Jack. Come one buddy. We're going to be late if you go this slow."

Jack hurried to the kitchen table while Jay poured his cereal for the young boy. Emma came up behind Jay placing a hand on his back, "Thank you for everything."

Jay looked back at her with a genuine smile, "It's my pleasure, and beside I think after this morning I owe you."

Emma smiled before getting breakfast for both her and Jay. They all sat down eating quickly in order to get to school on time. Once they were done eating Emma packed up their things before heading to school. They dropped Jack off and pulled into school just in time for class.

Emma flopped down into her seat next to Jay in homeroom with a sigh. Jay smiled at her taking her hand under their desks. Ms. Kawn came in babbling on about the younger grades were being immature. It wasn't as though she shouldn't expect it. She taught Spinner mason for 5 years in a row now.

Jay leaned over to Emma whispering quietly, "Do you think she realizes that we really don't care?"

Emma giggled slightly and was cut off by the bell. She said goodbye to Jay with a small kiss as he escaped down the hall for shop class. She rounded the corner to stop at her locker for her french books and saw Damien leaning against her locker, "Hey Emma."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "What do you want Damien?"

He smirked creepily, "Nothing. Where's Mr. Big & Strong? Finally realize that you're too good for him?"

Emma snorted, "If he ever heard you say that he'd beat the shit out of you before you would even realize it."

Damien laughed, "Well at least he's good for something. Obviously he isn't good for anything in the intellectual department."

Emma was getting frustrated now, "I thought you had a thing for Manny now?"

Damien rolled his eyes as if Emma should have known better, "Please she was a distraction. I only really want you."

Emma pushed him out of her way opening her locker, "Get lost Damien. It's never happening."

He laughed walking away with a grin on his face. Emma muttered profanity before slamming her locker shut and walking to french class. Manny joined her in the hall, "Hey Em, saw you talking to Damien a few minutes ago. What was that about?"

Emma groaned, "He was just being his usual charming self. Insult Jay, and myself as usual."

Manny shook her head, "If Jay had heard that Damien would be on the ground in milliseconds."

Emma chuckled sitting down in her seat, "I told him that, but he insisted that

he could take Jay."

Manny laughed even louder this time, "Has he seen Jay? Doesn't he know the size difference not mention the many other things Jay has over him?"

Emma looked at Manny in slight shock, "Was that a compliment in regards to Jay?"

Manny rolled her eyes, "I may not like Jay, but I sure as hell like him more that that Damien kid. He's a creep."

Emma nodded, "Don't I know it. He's gross, and I for one hope someone beats the shit out of him before Jay has to."

Manny nodded in agreement completely ignoring the teachers pleads for everyone to stop talking, "Although that would be an interesting fight, it would not be good for Jay's school record."

Emma agreed completely, "I know, and the last thing I need is him getting suspended, or even expelled again."

Manny leaned back in her seat, "We all know how much Raditch hates Jay too. Not that he really likes any of us really."

Emma laughed slightly, "I have no idea why he came back, I mean-"

The teacher cut into their conversation directly, "Les filles, s'il vous plait. Est-ce que vous pouviez arreter de parler?"

Emma nodded her head slowly while taking a quick glance at Manny. They both settled into their seats, and tired to stay awake for their teachers very boring lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Em, I'm sorry but I promised Spin we'd have lunch today. I haven't seen him in a while," Jay said leaning on the lockers next to hers.

She shrugged with a smile, "You go ahead. I have to do yesterday's History assignment anyways. I'll be in the library if you need me." Jay caught her lips in a short, but sweet, kiss before catching up with Spinner on his way to the cafeteria.

Emma grabbed her books before walking towards the library. She took a seat at an empty in the back of the room taking out her homework from last night that she had yet to look at. She tried her best to concentrate on the work in front of her, but people were chatting not to mention her empty stomach.

She forced herself to look back down at the half finished assignment in front of her. It wasn't 30 seconds before she heard the chair near her being pulled out. She assumed it was Jay, but was very disappointed when she saw Damien sitting down. The smile that had begun to form on her face quickly disappeared.

He shot her a sly grin, "Hey Beautiful."

Emma groaned out loud, "Get lost Damien. Jay could walk in any moment, and that would just be a mess."

Damien chuckled as if what she was saying were absurd, "Yeah, alright Emma."

She glared at him setting her pencil down, "What do you want Damien?"

He shrugged carelessly, "How about you and I do some studying together after school."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What part of 'my boyfriend will rip you to shreds' don't you understand."

She felt his hand touch just above her knee under the table as he looked at her with a devious smile. Emma immediately flinched away with disgust on her face. Then she saw Jay coming rather quickly towards the table with an angry expression. Emma braced herself for the coming argument.

"Hey kid, I thought we'd been over this before. She doesn't want you. If you can't get it through you're thick skull then I'll have no problem breaking you in two," Jay said lifting Damien out of his seat.

Emma backed out of her seat towards the shelving. Damien stood there facing Jay with a cocky grin, "I can take you. She will be mine, just you wait and see."

"You little shit," Jay muttered with clenched fists.

"Jay, please don't do this. Think this through," Emma pleaded still not stepping in between the boys.

Jay took one glance at Emma, as did Damien before Jay threw the first punch. Damien stumbled back a few feet, but quickly regained himself going for Jay's jaw. Having good enough reflexes to miss the first one Jay sighed in relief. However, he was not quick enough to miss the second catching a punch in the side of the head. As the boys continued to throw punches people were gathering, and then Raditch busted in.

"BOYS! STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Raditch exclaimed pulling both boys apart. Jay wiped his bloody lip still glaring at Damien. Damien was holding his side with a painful look on his face.

Raditch began pushing both boys towards the office. Emma collected her things quickly, and made it to the office to see Jay sitting waiting for Raditch to be done with Damien. Emma took a seat with Jay, "Why did you have to do that?"

Jay looked at her with a bloody lip, and a black eye already forming. He huffed, "I just don't like the way he talks to you, or looks at you, or anything."

Emma nodded in agreement, "I know Jay, and I get that you were doing it to protect me. What is going to happen when Raditch expels you?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know. Who knows if Raditch will even expel me?"

Emma sighed seeing Damien coming out of the office, "Well if there is a next time just think about what would happen if you weren't here with me everyday and he was. I'll be waiting for you."

Jay looked at Emma in slight regret before following Raditch into the office. Damien walked stiffly towards the nurse's office. Emma smiled slightly thinking about how great it was to see Damien get his ass kicked.

Jay sat down in the chair in front of Raditch's desk with a huff. The principal looked at him angrily, "So Mr. Hogart I see you haven't changed your ways."

Jay glared at him slightly, "I guess not."

Raditch continued, "Right, and I know you were re-instated this year. I also know that you were told that one in fragment, and you were gone. That is going to be the case today Jayson. I'm sorry, but you've been expelled. You may go retrieve your things from your locker now."

Jay stood up with anger within him once again. As he exited the office he thought of Emma's comment. He started towards his locker with her falling into step beside him, "What happened Jay?"

Jay looked at her when they stopped at his locker, "Well I'm cleaning out my stuff right now. What do you think happened?"

Emma sighed, "Jay, I'm so sorry this happened. I should have left as soon as Damien sat down."

Jay shrugged, "It wasn't your fault Babe. You told me to really think this through before I did it. I guess I was only concerned about you're safety."

Emma sighed heavily, "Well now you're gone all day, everyday so what am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged closing the empty locker, "Not sure. I'm sure you'll be fine. I guess I'll see you at home after school."

Emma glanced back at the empty hallway towards Perino's class, "Yeah, I'll see you at home." Jay walked out the front door without another word, and Emma walked off to class dreading the remainder of the afternoon.

As soon as Emma was seated Sean leaned over towards her, "Heard Jay got in a fight. Is he gone?"

Emma glared at her once friend, "Yes he is. I'm really not up for a chat this afternoon."

Sean leaned back over in his seat sensing the anger Emma was currently nursing. The remainder of the day consisted of being stared at in the halls, telling people to go away, and brewing in anger she harbored towards Jay right now.

After school Emma went quickly to Jack's daycare to pick him up. Not having Jay around meant having to walk home from the daycare. It wasn't far for Emma, but poor Jack needed a piggy back half way home.

Once in the house Emma let Jack down to play in the living room with his cars. Jay's car wasn't in the driveway, and it didn't look like his was home. Emma wondered where he had gone, hopefully to work. She sat down to finish her homework for the day.

Around 5 o'clock she heard Jay's car pull into the drive. Jack was watching Barney on TV at the time so he didn't even flinch when Jay walked in. He sat down with Emma at the table, "Sorry, I should have texted. I was at the shop. Tony said I could work full time now since I'm not in school. I figure I'll just study for my GED."

Emma nodded not bothering to look up at Jay who sat across from her. He sighed, "Em, are you mad at me?"

She forced a smile on her face, "No. I'm fine, just trying to get this done."

Jay nodded unsure whether to believe that as the truth or not, "Alright, well I'll start dinner."

Emma nodded returning to her English assignment. She managed to squeeze all of her homework in before Jay had prepared supper. Emma set the table without any words towards Jay.

"Come on Jack, come eat. We'll have a bath after supper," Emma ushered Jack towards his seat. Jay set down a small bowl on pasta in front of him before setting down plates for both him and Emma.

They ate in a sort of awkward silence. Emma was still frustrated with Jay, and sat brewing in slight anger. As Emma cleaned the table and dishes after dinner Jay coughed awkwardly, "I'm going to go bath Jack then put him to bed."

Emma nodded, "Thank you."

Jay nodded slightly in return before picking Jack up to go upstairs. The rest of the evening was quiet as Emma settled into the couch away from Jay until late that night. They still were saying very few words to one another, and Emma continued to brew in anger.

They laid down in bed, and Emma didn't cuddle into Jay as she normally did. Jay became frustrated with her distance, and turned on the lamp, "Alright clearly you're angry."

Emma sat up slightly, "I'm not."

Jay rolled his eyes, "I know you better than that Em. Come on I know when you're mad."

Emma shrugged not really looking at him anymore, "Yeah, I guess I am mad."

Jay pulled her slightly closer to him, "Alright then, tell me why you are mad."

Emma looked at him as if he were stupid, "Really? You got expelled today Jay."

He shrugged, "It isn't the first time. Listen I'll be fine. I'm getting my high school equivalency and I'm working full time at the shop."

Emma looked at him more upset then angry now, "What am I supposed to do without you at school everyday. Damien is going to know you're gone, and he will come back."

Jay flinched, "Well don't let him. You're strong and independent. You don't need me."

Emma sighed, "I think I do need you. I more ways then one."

Jay ran his hand up and down her back, "Emma you'll be fine, and besides you know I'm only ever a phone call away. I'd do anything for you."

Emma looked at him still slightly angry, "That's what got us into this mess."

A smile flashed across his face, "Em, everything will be okay. I was never really great at school anyways."

She nodded a little, "I guess, but I'm still not pleased with this situation." Jay nodded in understanding before turning off the lamp again. He took her around the waist laying down with her this time. She settled into his chest with a small sigh of contentment.

"Goodnight Em. I love you," Jay whispered into her hair.

She smiled this time, "I love you too. I only want the best for you." He kissed her head in response before they both closed their eyes for the night, although sleep did not come as easy for Emma.

She laid still in Jay's sleeping arms, and thought about what happened. Her life had been turned into a whirlwind of change. Everything was changing, and she couldn't wrap her head around it all fast enough. She thought about the bills pilling up on the kitchen counter not paid yet. They were still waiting on money from Snake. As much as she resented him for leaving at the worst possible moment she appreciated the money he promised to send.

She reminded herself to check the mailbox in the morning for anything from him. She wondered whether he would send it by mail. He probably wouldn't so that she had no idea where he was by now. The envelope would have a return address. Thinking about where he might have gone only brought more stress. Emma knew Jay was always there for her, and Manny was too. It was just more difficult in every aspect of her life now.

Maybe as a thank she should take Jay out. They could go get dinner, and then for ice cream. She made a mental note to ask Manny about looking after Jack for the evening. This was all part of Emma's world now, finding babysitters, worrying about bills, wondering where the hell everyone was. In all honesty, Emma was over the moon to have Jay around whether he finishes high school or not.


End file.
